


Twelve Dancing Princesses

by BusySoothsayer



Category: 12 Dancing Princesses (Fairy Tale), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twelve Dancing Princesses Fusion, Crossover: Merlin, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusySoothsayer/pseuds/BusySoothsayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic event, King Uther locked his daughters up in a tower. So how do they manage to leave and go dancing? Very loosely based on the Brothers Grimm fairytale. Rated T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not make any claims to the Brothers Grimm fairytale or Merlin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a terrible tragedy, Uther locks his 11 princesses up in a tower to keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no claims to the Brothers Grimm fairytale or Merlin. 
> 
> This story is un-betaed so all of the mistakes are my own.

**Twelve Dancing Princesses**

Prologue

 

The kingdom of Camelot was a prosperous one. They had rolling fields and high yielding fruit trees that fed the kingdom throughout the whole winter until the next harvest. People from far and wide would journey to Camelot for trade or work and many decided to stay and live there when they found out how nice and generous the people in the kingdom could be. Everyone was praising the king and queen for keeping the peace and prosperity, and was grateful that the royals didn’t take this new peace for granted.

King Uther and Queen Ygraine of Camelot would never forget the high cost that this peace and prosperity cost. To them it was personal; a tragic beginning to a peaceful end. The kingdom had been at war for three long years. A war that started and put Camelot in some dark and turbulent times, when the oldest of his first set of triplets-one of his twelve daughters-Esmeralda, was murdered by her husband; the Crown Prince of Trigore, Prince Valiant.

The marriage was to form an alliance with the kingdom of Trigore but Prince Valiant had a legendary cruel temper and appetites so there was doubt about the marriage and alliance. But no one expected his temper to go this far.

The cruelty of Crown Prince Valiant caused the war between kingdoms of Camelot and Trigore. The death of Princess Esmeralda was not the only loss the royal family suffered during the war; Morgause and Helen’s husbands also became victims of the war when they were fighting for Camelot. In some degree or another, their deaths were caused by sorcery.

Uther decided to ban magic because he considered it evil and no good ever came from it. It has caused nothing but heartache for everyone in the kingdom. His son-in-laws died by magic avenging Esmeralda; who was dead because of magic. Magic. Was. Evil. Uther would make sure that would never happen again to his remaining eleven daughters. They were no longer the bargaining chips to build a stronger kingdom.

He would keep them safe; and any granddaughters he might have. He put them in the highest tower in the castle and they would only be allowed out to be with his queen and him. After dinner they had to go back to the tower and be locked in for the night. Eleven daughters in one room with eleven beds; locked in every night so they would forever remain safe...

Ygraine’s protestations fell on deaf ears. So did Arthur’s. Arthur’s wife Guinevere and their children would be locked in the Crown Prince’s private chambers at night and surrounded by extra guards. None of their protesting would sway the king. He vowed that his ego would never put his children in harm’s way again. He would keep them safe from now on. The past would never repeat itself.

His ego died when Esmeralda did….

 

_Time-warp to the past…_

 

King Uther was a man to take advantage of any situation that would benefit him or his beloved kingdom Camelot. So when King Vestein of the neighboring kingdom of Trigore proposed an alliance between the kingdoms through the marriage of his son, the Crown Prince Valiant to Uther’s daughter, Princess Esmeralda, Uther eagerly accepted even though Queen Ygraine had some trepidation about the union.

The kingdom would benefit from the alliance; money brought in thru exports and imported goods and taxes, Uther argued.

The prince was reputed to be cruel and violent, Ygraine would argue back. Why have such alliances with the kingdom of Trigore when King Vestein and Queen Catrina thought nothing wrong about the behavior of their son, the crown prince?

But in the end Uther had his alliance. His ego stoked about such a strong ally that he decided to create more alliances with other strong kingdoms. He had eleven more daughters he could marry off. So he plotted and planned what daughter’s to marry to what kingdom. There was an offer for the hand of both of the remaining oldest triplets from the kingdom of Mercia that Uther was thrilled about. King Bayard of Mercia and his dearly departed queen had almost as many sons as Uther did daughters. The Crown Prince of Mercia, Prince Herryk, was engaged to another kingdom, so the deal that was struck was going to be between Uther’s next two daughters Morgause and Helen to Bayard’s next oldest sons Erling and Bryan. These marriages would forge a stronger military alliance between the two kingdoms.

 

Ygraine was incensed at Uther’s willingness to barter off her daughters but allowed their only son, Crown Prince Arthur, choose his own bride. She was a servant and the daughter of a blacksmith. A lovely modest girl, yes, but of no noble blood that would be to the benefit to the kingdom. Didn’t her daughters deserve the same choices? Ygraine was thinking deeply about that decision.

Prince Arthur had just come into marrying age but many of the kingdoms had no suitable ladies available. Some had woman too old to bear and heir, some were too young and the prince didn’t want to wait for a couple of decades. His parents actually agreed with him. Uther didn’t really mind because he had several daughter’s in - and coming to – the age of marriage. When Arthur saw Guinevere, it was love at first sight. He received his parents blessing after they met Guinevere. The couple courted for six months when Arthur proposed marriage but this time, Uther did mind. Arthur was still too young. The Crown Prince should be older than nineteen. Arthur reminded Uther that when he was only a couple of years older than what Arthur is now, he seized Camelot and became king. And then Arthur reminded him that he might be young but he still fought in minor skirmishes and was the leader of Knights of Camelot. His parents relented and blessed the union.

This was another opportunity that Uther took advantage of. The people loved Guinevere for she related to the less privileged than any of the nobles or royals could. She was approachable and the people would do anything for her. They put forth extra efforts of keeping the lower town clean and safe with the hopes that she would visit more often. And she did when Arthur was away. These were her people after all.

Ygraine, who was sitting on her throne in the throne room on Uther’s left side waiting for court to start, was brought out of her musings when the citizens started showing up. It had been over a year since Esmeralda’s marriage and there were rumors. Well, rumors were rumors right?

Uther felt like he sat on his throne for hours listening to argumentative nobles, whining lower town’s people who wanted less taxes and more service like extra guards and a more available physician for the children. The king wanted to tear out his remaining hair, grab his queen and lock them in their chambers and ignore the court. He didn’t think that he had had so many people come to court complaining about what he felt was nothing. He looked up at the doors an saw a guard escorting a man with clean but tattered rags and sun weathered face and calloused hands. A farmer, Uther thought, probably wants to complain his cows ran away. He had a look that said that he was from the outer villages of Camelot.

“Your Majesty,” he bowed and scraped all the way to the floor. He waited for the king to acknowledge his presence before speaking.

“Get on with it.” Uther said indifferently. “Say your piece.’

“Sire, my name is Hroald,” he began, “I am from the small village of Rodney that borders the kingdom of Trigore. There are rumors telling of the Crown Prince of Trigore, Prince Valiant, frequenting the taverns on both sides of the border. He is known for his love of drink and women and is thought to be the cause of many disappearances.” He finished in a quiet rush.

“Hold your tongue peasant!” Uther demanded, “That happens to be my son in-law for whom you speak. And you will show respect.”

“Yes, Sire” he said meekly. “It’s just that he was apparently overheard talking about certain abuses that he enforces on his princess.” At Uther’s thunderous look the servant looked to the floor once more.

“Continue peasant, I don’t have all day. What abuses is the princess Esmeralda suffering?”

Uther’s voice was getting dangerous. “If I find out your wasting my time, I’ll have you hanged.”

“Yes, Sire,” the man let out chokingly. “Sire, when the prince was questioned about what his wife thinks of his carousing and womanizing, Prince Valiant was said to start bragging about knowing how he knows to keep his women in place and indicated certain abuses he would as punishment for her stepping out of line.” The peasant’s voice was barely above a whisper, “Your Majesty, he had a whip and struck a candle; indicating how he ‘keeps’ his wife in-line.”

There was a gasp throughout the room. Queen Ygraine started fanning her face as if to stop from swooning. King Uther ordered a servant to fetch a messenger. Patrols were sent out to the border towns to check out these rumors.

“If we find this information to be false,” Uther threatened, “your life will be forfeited.”

“I understand, Sire.” The peasant replied.

“You may go.” Uther waved his hand at the doors of the throne room and the peasant left as quickly as possible and headed for his small village.

 

Uther did not want to upset Camelot’s alliance with Trigore and he had King Vestein’s assurances that all was well with the couple but the rumors would not go away and started coming in more frequently. He sat in his private chambers and made a decision. There would be an investigation; a more vigorous and thorough investigation on these troubling rumors. He called in his security team and gave them some crisp orders to ready a patrol. Minutes later some guards were ready to be dispatched to the border.

Uther was sitting at the table looking at a map of the border and wondered where the most strategic places would be, should Camelot have to defend it in case of war. There was a disturbance at the doors to the king’s chambers. A knight stationed in one of the border towns needed and immediate audience with the king. The king looked up and seen a knight came running in and bowing quickly and said in a rush, “Sire, I bring bad news.” The king sat up straighter in his chair, listening. “We fear that Princess Esmeralda has been murdered by her husband, Prince Valiant.”

“What!” the king shouted, “How has this happened? Do you know for sure?”

“Only rumors, Sire” the knight began. “In the small village of Boarstag, Prince Valiant came into the tavern very drunk and bragging about needing a stronger woman because he didn’t want to have to keep replacing princesses.”

Pain and rage filled the room. Both of the king and queen’s reactions was immediate; Uther felt guilty and Ygraine felt a raging sorrow. Why didn’t they step in when the rumors were starting? Why didn’t they investigate more? With dignified purpose, the royals gathered their remaining children and had them meet in the throne room. Guards were sent to fetch the knights and council members to the throne room.

 

The knight that brought the terrible news continued on with what happened in the tavern with Prince Valiant. “After a particularly stormy confrontation with Prince Valiant, Princess Esmeralda stormed into the throne room where King Vestein and Queen Catrina was holding court and told them her marriage was over. She was tired of the abuse and the affairs. Valiant followed with his armor and shield begging her to stay. Esmeralda refused so Valiant whispered magic words to his shield and three snakes jumped out.” The audience gasped. The knight continued with the story when the king motioned him to continue. He told how the princess was bitten by all three snakes. The bites were in key parts of her body like; the throat, the under arm and inner thigh. Everyone present was in a state of shock and the queen and princesses could be heard crying and murmuring their sorrow.

“It was sorcery, Your Majesty.” The knight finished. “Valiant used sorcery to conjure the snakes.”

“Thank you, Sir William.” The king said brokenly.

Prince Arthur was raging mad. His grief was palatable throughout the chamber. What monster would attack a harmless woman because she was fed up with the behavior of her husband? What coward would use sorcery? Esmeralda would be avenged and an entire kingdom would pay the price for being tolerant of the evil and violent prince. Arthur would march in this campaign against Trigore. Not even his father was going to stop him. His attention snapped back to his father as he heard Uther’s commanding voice.

“I want a runner sent to verify this information so we can make our move.” Uther called out. “We are to prepare for war. If this information is accurate we will attack immediately!”

The room was a buzz of activity; maps were studied, horses readied, weapons discussed and places where effective ambushes could take place. Mercia had been contacted and they were sending many of their finest warriors. Included amongst those commanding the forces were the princes Erling and Bryan.

“Your Majesty,” Erling said to Uther in a long sweeping bow, “The Mercian sword is at your service to right this wrong”

Uther welcomed the Mercian princes to his court and the planning of the attacks.

When the messenger returned with the news that Princess Esmeralda was indeed murdered by Prince Valiant, the war preparations were already done. Moments after confirmation, war was declared and Camelot started to march towards Trigore.

Uther refused to let his grief and regret distress him and turn him from his goals. He had his attacks planned. Revenge was not going to be sweet; it was going to be deadly.

Camelot and her allies marched on Trigore in a multi-prong attack. But Trigore had their own allies to help with the war, so victory was not imminent. For every skilled fighter Camelot and her allies had, they couldn’t readily defeat Trigore because that kingdom employed mercenary sorcerers to help their defense and possible defeat of Camelot. Another notch in the ‘belt of prejudice’ Uther held against magic.

In the second year the kingdoms were at war, Prince Arthur joined the fight against his father’s wishes. The Crown Prince has no business fighting in a war; Uther argued. The prince has produced a son and heir, not to mention his wife, Guinevere, is ready to give birth to twins; Arthur argued back. Now Arthur was one of Camelot’s best and strongest fighters. His forte was the mace but he was skilled many weapons. He would use that skill to Camelot’s advantage.

War raged on for three years. Camelot and Mercian forces were finally breaking through the defenses of the heavily guarded citadel of Trigore. The forces of Trigore and their main ally North Umbria were being defeated. Finally. Trigore had sorcery on their side and it kept the war going for longer than it should have. But even sorcery couldn’t hold out against the Camelot/Mercian forces.

A knight of Camelot, Sir Pallinor, and Prince Erling of Mercia were the first to break into the throne room. King Vestien and Queen Catrina were there with Prince Valiant. Valiant went to hide behind the curtains after their guards were defeated. Their guards were taken out by the combined forces of Camelot and Mercia. Sir Pallinor of Camelot went up to the throne were the king pulled out a sword and fought him. The knight struck him down and when Queen Catrina attacked Sir Pallinor, he swung his sword in his defense and struck her down with one blow.

Prince Valiant, seeing his parents defeated came out from behind a curtain and stabbed Sir Pallinor in the back. As the knight fell dead to the floor, Prince Erling seeing this screamed in rage and charged the prince. Thrusts and parries and the clanking metallic noises of the swords could be heard throughout halls. They battled for what seem like an eternity when Valiant swung low but Erling swung high. His sword found its mark and pierced Valiant’s heart. And the Crown Prince of Trigore, Prince Valiant…was no more.

Prince Bryan ran through the doors at that exact moment and gave a shout of victory for his brother. Erling raised his sword to give a returning victory yell but it was cut off mid-way. No one had seen the sorcerer in the corner of the room as he threw a killing spell at Erling. The prince’s head snapped around and there was a sickening crunch. The prince fell dead to the floor.

“NO!” Prince Bryan screamed. He threw his dagger at the sorcerer and it found its mark in the sorcerer’s heart but not before the sorcerer threw one last killing spell and Prince Bryan’s head snapped sideways with a sickening crunch. Bryan fell to the floor dead.

The war was finally over and Camelot and Mercia and their allies celebrated. It was a subdued affair for both Camelot and Mercia. They were mourning the losses of both Princess Esmeralda of Camelot and the Mercian princes; Prince Erling, husband of Princess Helen of Camelot and Prince Bryan, husband of Princess Morgause of Camelot.

With the fall of the House of Trigore, the kingdom was no more. Camelot and Mercia divided up the kingdom with Camelot getting the land next to its borders with Mercia getting the inner part of the fallen kingdom. King Bayard put his next oldest son Ifor, who came of age just before the war and battled at Trigore with his brothers, on the throne. Bayard wanted to marry Ifor off to another one of Uther’s daughters but Uther refused. He wouldn’t barter his daughters anymore. Pain and suffering was all he managed to accomplish instead of more power. The losses of his daughter and son-in-laws were too great. These losses affected Uther terribly and caused him to make a rash decision.

Since magic was the cause of his losses, magic was evil. Magic has no place in Camelot, thought Uther. So he made a decree and banned all magic. Users were punished by death; no exceptions!

Keeping his family safe is the reason why Uther decided that he needed to lock his remaining daughters in the same room at night and put them in the highest tower of the castle. The council disagreed of course because having so many of the royal family in one place at the same time was not a wise decision. Uther would not back down and threatened anyone who opposed him.

 

_Time-warp back to the future…_

 

Arthur’s children, three year old William and twins; one and half year olds Bryan and Gwenllian were running around and playing by their aunts and their grandmother, Ygraine. There was a collective groan when Uther told everyone that it was time to go to make their leave and head to their collective rooms. Protesting louder than the princesses was the children who didn’t want their fun to end. It took Arthur, Guinevere and Ygraine to capture the children and cart them off to their chambers. The princesses just glared at Uther and stormed out of the room to the tower. They were especially angry because they were escorted by the castle guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story first appeared on FF. At the time the site had issues with people trying to post, so I am sorry for the 'hurried' feel in the later chapters. Sometimes when we start something, we just want to finish it.


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven unhappy princesses locked in a tower for three years get a little help from an unexpected source.

Chapter 1

In the highest tower in the castle of Camelot there were eleven disgruntled princesses. For three years they were locked in the tallest tower of the castle at night. They would curse Uther and plead to their mother but to no avail. Nine of the princesses worried that they would die old maids. Two, having already been married and then widowed, felt that they would never find another love. This was a cruel punishment for crimes committed by someone else.

Each princess was sitting on their own bed. Each bed not only had the princess name carved into the foot board, it the sheets reflected the style and tastes of the owner. The beds were all in a circle so the girls could talk to each other and no one would feel left out.

Queen Ygraine came in every night after her daughters retired. She would always say goodnight and give them her love. She also gave them a promise: she would talk to their father so he would stop this madness. Ygraine didn’t approve of Uther’s form of protection for his daughter’s or grandchildren but she understood that he was a scared man who just wanted to protect his family. Eventually she would make him see what he was doing was wrong.

As she stood in the doorway she looked at each and every girl and thanked the cosmos that she had them. Eight years of marriage and still she had not conceived a child so she sought the High Priestess Nimueh for help and finally she conceived. Then it seemed that she couldn’t stop. Almost all of her pregnancies were multiples.

Triplets first; Esmeralda, Helen, and Morgause. All different in looks but similar in their personalities. Esmeralda had red hair; Helen’s hair was dark brown to black depending on her moods; and Morgause had a light blond that swooped around her head like a halo. All had the temperament of the Devil. They were now age twenty-four years. Esmeralda would forever be twenty-one to her mother.

Twins next; Isolde and Arthur and even though they were similar in looks, their personalities were the exact opposite. Both had tawny blond hair and skin that tanned with little exposure to the sun. Isolde lived to break rules and Arthur lived to please his father. Both were twenty-three years old now. While Arthur found his love and wanted to be married at nineteen (one argument he won against Uthur), Isolde had no intentions of settling down early. If Uther’s original plans of marrying off his daughters for political gain had succeeded, Isolde would have runaway to a faraway kingdom.

Morgana was unique, as she and one other sister was a singular birth. She had long black hair that fell in ringlets and pale white skin. At twenty-one she had no desires to marry and when she escapes from this prison she may go to the Orient because of all of the new and unique inventions being made and discovered. That is; if bitter revenge didn’t take hold of her heart and make her want to seize the kingdom from her father.

Triplets again; Vivianne, Mithian and Sophia. Vivianne was a vivacious blond who was a little stuck-up. At times she acted like everything and everyone was beneath her. Her green eyes though showed a fiery passion. Mithian was a little shy but awfully playful and willing to help out. Her dark brown hair was often times pulled off from her pale freckled face and tied back. Sophia had hair that was auburn and she refused to wear anything red because it would cast a bad light on her complexion. She was also the deceptive one of the trio. It wouldn’t be put past her to drown someone just to get what she wanted. They were nineteen and ready to meet that special someone to live their life with. Okay so the moment that they said that they knew that they were lying. They just want out of the tower and they were not above using pity to do it.

Triplets- the last set; Elena, Sefa and Kara were fifteen and ready to be debutants. Uther needed to get over his fear and prejudices and STOP ruining their lives! Elena had white blond hair like Morgause but unlike Morgause’s sure steps and confidence, Elena was quite the klutz and second guessed her every decision. Sefa was quiet and demur and never had a bad word to anyone. Her hair was a dark strawberry blond that had more red than blond and she let it hang loosely on her shoulders. Kara had dark brown hair that she pulled back strategically for the full effect of showing she means business. She just knew that if she had the chance, she would kill Uther for the wrongs and injustices that he forced upon them. Who locks a fifteen year old up in a tower so that there is no chance to look upon boys?

And now there is Nimueh, the only other singular birth other than Morgana’s. Like Morgana, she has black hair and pale white skin but eyes bluer than the sky. She was named after the sorceress that help Ygraine conceive. So it was only fitting to name her last child after her. Nimueh just turned thirteen and wonders how she will escape so she can start meeting boys. Sometimes she wishes a plague would hit Uther or he would drink from chalice filled with sleeping potion so they could all escape.

Ygraine started with her nightly ritual and walked to every daughter and gave them a kiss on the cheek and said, “Goodnight, I love you. I am still trying to convince your father to let you all out of here.”

She would then leave and then the guards would lock the door up tight. No. Way. Out… Or was there?

One night the girls were bored and talking and Morgause said, “I want to show you something but you have to promise not to tell.” All the girls agreed and Morgause put her had to her face and said something in a language that no one could understand. There was a gasp when she pulled her hand back and in the palm was a small ball of fire. It didn’t seem to burn Morgause but she quickly extinguished it.

“Oh, Morgause, you too?” Morgana asked in a whisper. All the girls looked at Morgana in shock. “I thought it was just me. I have dreams that come true and I can light a candle with a massive flame if I am especially stressed.” Morgana looked up and asked, “Does anyone else have any kind of magic?”

Sophia was next to answer, “I can sway people’s minds and bend them to my will.” She gave a smile that was more like a sneer. “I almost had one of the guards persuaded to ‘rescue’ me from this place. I convinced him that we were going to elope. We had everything ready until father caught on. He banished the poor man.” Sophia told them how she saved him from execution by telling Uther that he had eaten bad fish and it made him loose his mind.

Kara piped up, “I don’t have magic but I do have a sharp tongue and deadly accuracy with a dagger.” The other girls groaned. They were all too familiar with Kara’s rebellious attitude and penchant for throwing knives. Many a stable boy had to see Gaius the court physician because of Kara.

The princess were started to settle down for the night but they were still complaining about being locked-in, bored with nothing to do, and just generally complaining when the room started feeling different. It was unsettling; quiet. There was a sudden chill in the air and a strange illumination.

“Look!” Morgause in a shocked voice and pointed towards the window. Everyone turned in shock. There was a ghostly figure of a young woman. They could make out slight red hair and pale skin and a sad smile. She came closer and all the girls jumped out of bed and came together to protect and seek comfort from each other.

“Do not be frightened,” the ghost said in an ethereal voice. “I have come to help you.”

“Esmeralda,” Morgause and Helen whispered. “We miss you so much. How can you help us?”

“Grab your shoes. I can show you a way out of the castle but you can only stay away for a little while. You will need to return before daybreak.” She motioned with her hands. “Come, watch what I do and follow me.” Everyone gathered their shoes and did as she asked.

Ghost Esmeralda went to the sitting room of the tower and on the ornately decorated floor, danced on certain patterns. The middle of the pattern suddenly opened up and it showed stairs leading down into a dark abyss. “Come,” she said, “don’t be frightened.” And she disappeared into the hole. Morgause followed her without hesitation. After all it was her dearly departed sister and she missed her. She felt safe and knew that no harm would come to them. Next was Helen, after that the rest of princesses followed.

Everyone was silent until they came to an opening and was led out into a field. Ghost Esmeralda motioned her hands to indicate that they should go towards the river. On the river there were twelve small sailboats. Each sailboat had one man that would sail it. The other princesses looked up at her questioningly.

“There is one boat for each of us,” she started to explained. “Inside each reveals the prince that is to be the love of your life. His face may not yet be revealed yet, but in time it will be. As each of you finds your life’s partner, his entire appearance will be revealed in the boat.”

“Sister,” Morgause began, “how is there a boat for you? Did your husband not kill you?” The rest of the princesses nodded their heads at the question that they all had wanted to ask.

As they came upon the river bank to where the boats were moored, Esmeralda explained. “Valiant was _not_ the love of my life!” she defended. “I was in love with Prince Igor of Strathclyde. It was a small kingdom with absolutely no value to Uther so he would not approve of any marriage between us. He instead bartered me off to the violent Valiant. I guess he received nothing from that union either. Neither of us did. But now I get to spend eternity with Igor”

A couple of the boats revealed their occupants and a cry of shock and joy rang out. Both Morgause and Helen ran to the boats and jumped inside giving a cry of joy while hugging the boats’ occupants.

Prince Erling held on tightly to Helen and Prince Bryan was plastering Morgause with kisses all over her face.

“How is this possible?” Morgause cried. “How are you here?”

“Are you coming back with us?” Asked Helen.

“No,” Erling said, “Bryan and I are here so you and Morgause have a chance to say goodbye.” When Helen went to protest, Erling put his hand to her mouth and gave a sad but loving smile. “You both still have a great love coming into your lives. Don’t despair. It will happen.” He gave a laugh and said, “So let’s go make the best of our time that we have left.”

Helen looked over at Morgause and found she had a similar conversation with her husband. Everyone else’s princes were still shrouded in mystery but they still boarded their own boats and set sail. The scenery was beautiful as well as peaceful and when they finally landed to the shore that they were headed to, the group was feeling content.

Mellow music sounded from everywhere. Suddenly the princesses felt the urge to dance. Twelve dancing princesses danced the night away with their princes. All too soon they had to head back to the castle. To the tower that was supposed to protect them but in reality actually was their prison.

Each was reminded not to say a word about leaving the castle. No one noticed how dirty their shoes were. They were also reminded not to reveal the magic that each had because no one knew how Uther would react.

They were all getting ready to fall asleep when they heard the soft voice of their ghostly sister, Esmeralda:

“’There was a king who had twelve beautiful daughters. They slept in twelve beds all in one room and when they went to bed; the doors were shut and locked up. However, every morning their shoes were found to be quite worn through as if they had been danced in all night.’”*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Partial quote from the Brothers Grimm Twelve Dancing Princesses


	3. Suspicious Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther gets suspicious.

Chapter 2

 

All of the princesses have been sneaking out of the tower at night for several months now to go dancing and the guards outside of their doors or Uther were none the wiser. Their complaining had stopped (well, lessened to mere protested mumbles) so Uther started to think that they realized that he was keeping them safe. He couldn’t have been more wrong about them.

After Ygraine left the room and the doors were closed and locked, an illumination would light up the room and eleven princesses would reach under their beds for their shoes and sit up to put them on. When they removed their shoes they were tucked back under their beds. This made it faster to put them back on and hurry up and leave the tower room.

Esmeralda came every night and led them to the boats and they would sail to the magical spot where they would all get out and dance for hours on end until they had to return to the castle tower. She would lead them back to their room and give a ‘ghost kiss’ to each and every one, tell them that she loved them and then she would disappear. They received very little sleep but they were very happy.

Ygraine became suspicious after a couple of month when her daughters were noticeably happy but quite sedate. At first she became concerned at their sudden change in behavior. She had Gaius the court physician check them over. They all were given a clean bill of health. So she thought maybe Uther was having Cook ‘slip’ something in their food and drink. Uther was furious that she would think such a thing about him and no! he did not have anything put in their food. Gaius confirmed what Uther told Ygraine.

She waited outside their room for a while and when she didn’t hear any more noise she figured they were falling asleep. The guards confirmed this every morning. They were outside the tower room all night long and no noises could be heard.

One night when Ygraine went to the princesses’ tower room to ‘tuck’ them in and to kiss them all good night, she noticed a pair of beige colored satin slippers poorly hidden under Kars’s bed. The slippers showed wear and tear in the toe and heal area. The sides were dirty and small little tears were starting. One shoe was tipped to its side and the bottom was worn and very dirty.

This made the queen very curious but she did not ask her daughter about it. Not yet, at least. Although it was a mystery, she still wasn’t suspicious enough to ask her daughter. No evidence could be found that they were leaving the castle. Ygraine did not approve of Uther’s locking up the princesses or his treatment of them but she still, didn’t want them sneaking out of the castle or going outdoors unescorted.

The shoes started to create a serious problem within the kingdom. Even though the princesses had been locked in their castle tower for several months, Uther started to receive bills from the local cobbler for shoes that had been ordered for the princesses. At first he just refused to pay. He knew that there was no way his daughters went through shoes like that because they were not allowed out of the castle. Shoes would last them for years. Uther asked Arthur if Gwen was the one in need of shoes and why was he letting her out of his sight. When Arthur denied that he ordered shoes Uther asked Ygraine. He knew she really sympathized with their daughters but Ygraine denied these claims too. Uther then decided that someone was trying to take advantage of his generous- all though somewhat still grieving- nature. He demanded to see the order form.

The cobbler was shown to the king’s chambers. He was nervous and shaky and felt that the king would probably kill him instead of paying the bill. When the king called him into the chamber, the cobbler almost passed out with fear. The guard goaded him to enter and brought him before the king. He cobbler bowed before the king.

“Your, Majesty.” He said shakily. His head was still bowed and his eyes were focused on the floor.

“Rise,” Uther demanded. When the man looked up at the king there was fear in his eyes. “Show me why I shouldn’t have you hanged for trying to steal from your king.” His booming voice echoed throughout the chambers, into the halls and filled the entire top of the castle.

The cobbler’s hand was shaking when he handed over the shoe order to the king. Uther took the bill and inspected the parchment paper. It was the royal stationary all right. The Royal Seal was integrated into the manufacturing of the parchment paper with special pigments so that no imitation ink could copy it. The order itself was written with a special inks and drying sand that was only supplied to the Royal Family. It was specially formulated so as to not bleed through the parchment and it could not be removed with any kind of chemicals.

Uther looked at the order form and read the contents written on the page. Twelve satin slippers with harden leather soles. The sizes were listed as: four large, four medium and four small. They were listed in various colors: three pink, three blue, one green, two beige and three red. When he looked at this bill, Uther became suspicious.

“I have only eleven daughters left. Why would anyone order twelve?” He asked.

“Maybe the Crown Prince also had a pair of slippers ordered for his wife.” The cobbler defended. He was still fearful of the king’s reaction to the bill. He felt like just writing off the debt but since the cost of the materials, special dyes for the colors and the leather for the soles were expensive, not getting paid would cause a hardship and he seriously felt he would have to leave Camelot and go somewhere else where he could make a better living.

“I doubt that,” Uther said. “Cobbler, I will pay your bill this time but believe me I will want information on who keeps ordering these shoes.” Uther paid the bill and the cobbler quickly bowed to the king, and left in a hurry lest the king changed his mind and threw him in the dungeons or worse.

Every couple of weeks, Uther kept receiving a bill for more shoes. He was angry but paid the bill because Uther started to notice that his daughter’s slippers were dirty and worn one day and brand new the next day. Everyone denied leaving the castle or why their shoes looked like they did. They also denied any knowledge of who was ordering new shoes.

“This is outrageous,” A furious Uther yells at the council. He slaps yet another bill from the cobbler on the table. “I want to know how this keeps happening.” The cost of new shoes about every couple of weeks was starting to add up to quite a large sum of money and Uther felt that the kingdom was not going to start paying for this. He told the cobbler to refuse the next orders. They will not be paid for anymore.

Uther told the Council that he came up with a plan to find out why he keeps getting bills for new shoes. He sent some undercover castle guards to keep an eye on the cobbler’s establishment so they could find out who made these orders. The king also would send up some guards and masons to the princesses’ tower chamber and have it inspected for hidden rooms, doors or any secret passages that might lead out of the castle. A guard would spy on the princesses and report back to Uther. It was all for naught; nobody could come up with the information that the king was looking for.

0o0

Back in the Tower Chamber, Ghost Esmeralda was talking to Morgause and Helen about the princes in the boat.

“It is almost time for your soul mates to show themselves so you need to be ready to say good-bye to Erling and Bryan. Uther grows more suspicious of your activities and he is also growing more unstable and he is going to start doing rash things and the entire kingdom will be in great peril.” Ghost Esmeralda told them. “He is going to do more than slaughter magic users and those that are only accused of using magic.” Her warnings were dire but she seemed to have hope in her words.

“Sister,” Helen began, “how can we stop him?”

“These coming events, although harrowing, will start to bring peace and happiness into the kingdom again. Trust in the one that will bring about change…” Ghost Esmeralda was interrupted by Kara.

“What?” demanded Kara, “what will Uther do?” Her rising temper was making her hair stand on end and she unconsciously grabbed for a dagger that was stashed under her bed. “I say we stop him and his madness now!”

“Kara!” Ghost Esmeralda warned, “put away your dagger. You will not do anything rash. Right now a change is coming and if you harm Uther, it will put a stop to the good that has tried so hard make to make it past his madness. You yourself are putting your future at risk because of revenge. You will never get to be with your soul mate if you go through with your thoughts.” Ghost Esmeralda looked around to all her sisters and pleaded for more patients. “Please, all of you, be patient. It will be trying but it will finally get better.”

Ghost Esmeralda was getting concerned. Kara wasn’t the only one getting restless and frustrated with Uther and his protection (read: imprisonment), she only hoped everything starts coming together before one of them does him any harm. “Please be patient. Let’s go dance.”

Everyone agreed and was eager to go dancing. They left the castle, rode on their boats with their mystery princes and landed on that magical spot where they danced the rest of the night.

The dawn approached fast and the princesses hurried to their tower/chambers/prison before it got much later. They were just settling in and barely had enough time to hide their shoes, when in through the door- looking very regal and determined, came Uther Pendragon.


	4. The Plan for Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing that the princesses are getting out of the castle, Uther decides on a plan to discover how they do it.

Chapter 3

 

Uther was there in the Tower chamber looking seriously regal and determined.

“I don’t know what’s going on,” he said without preamble, “but I want to know why I keep getting bills for new shoes every few weeks!”

His eyes swept around the chamber; eleven princesses lowered their eyes to hide the guilt that they knew would show in them. Uther started looking at each girl individually for what seemed a long time and still they would not say anything to him. They would continue with their guilty look and quickly lower their heads again. His eyes fell on Sefa and he stared at her the longest; she was always one to give up secrets and betray confidences if she was pressured enough. She just kept her head bowed and said nothing. Uther quickly and unexpectedly moved his hard gaze to Kara who looked him defiantly in the eyes. As always, she refused to back down.

Uther didn’t see Ghost Esmeralda so he couldn’t see the pointed looks that she was throwing towards Morgause. Morgause on the other hand, had seen why Ghost Esmeralda was trying to get her attention. But by the time she realized what she was seeing; it was too late.

Uther, who was feeling anger well up in his chest at Kara’s defiance, directed his eyes to under her bed and exploded. “WHAT ARE THOSE?!” He stalked over to her bedside and reached underneath and grabbed a pair of poorly hidden- shabby looking silk slippers.

Uther’s eyes narrowed as he took in their worn and dirty appearance. They were so dirty that the beige color was lost in the grass and mud stains. There were wear and tear signs that started at the toes and went all the way to the inner heal. The satin material had small tears where it was attached to worn and cracked leather soles.

“How many others?!” Uther bellowed. His tone was that of someone who would not be defied. Even Kara flinched and shied away from him. Again he looked at all his daughters pointedly and the ten remaining ladies pulled their own dance-worn out-shoes out from beneath their beds. Every single pair of shoes was in the same poor condition.

“Guards!” Uther called. The two guards outside of the princesses’ chambers came rushing in along with Ygraine. When Ygraine had realized why Uther went storming off to their daughters chamber; it was already too late to stop the discovery of the shoes.

Uther looked and the guards and commanded them to escort the princesses to the dining hall for breakfast. No exceptions! He ignored their protestations of being too tired and needing more sleep. They were told, in his most imperious voice, that he did not care if they were tired or grumpy from lack of sleep and being discovered. They were all going to eat in the dining hall so he could keep an eye on ALL of them.

“Tomorrow after breakfast you will all gather in the Throne Room for an announcement.” With that statement he swept out of the tower chamber; a distraught Ygraine followed close behind him.

x0o0x

Arthur and Guinevere, with their three young children, were in the dining hall waiting for the rest of the family to show up for breakfast. Guinevere fiddled with her napkin until finally she couldn’t hold back her anxiety any longer.

“Arthur,” she began, “what is this about?” She preferred to eat in their private chambers because eating with Uther lately was very stressful. He rarely allowed her children to eat with the adults in the dining hall. Instead he made the governess feed them and take care of them until it was time to retire for the night.

“I don’t know, Guinevere.” He confessed, “Father hasn’t really been communicating with anyone for the last couple of months. But I did hear he made a startling discovery about my sisters and he wanted to put a stop to whatever was going on.”

0o0

Breakfast was awkward and quiet as a graveyard. And the tension in the air was enough to strangle a horse. The princesses all ate in silence; well they actually just pushed their food around and refused to look or speak to anyone.

Arthur didn’t understand why his sisters refused to eat or speak and looked like they haven’t slept all night. He didn’t understand why his father was so silent but everyone could feel the anger rolling off him. It was getting to be too much; Arthur couldn’t take it any longer and decided to say something to his father.

“Father,” Arthur demanded “what is going on? Why is everyone angry and what is this meeting about?”

Uther waved his hand dismissively and mumbled that it would all be clear soon enough. He continued to eat his meal in silence while he watched all of his daughters closely. It was as though he expected them to disappear during the meal. Every time one of the princesses turned to talk to anyone, Uther would give them a stare that made them turn back to their food. The children could feel the tension and it was starting to get to them so Gwen excused herself and her children.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m not feeling very well.” She began. Ygraine was concerned but Gwen reassured her it was probably just stress and she just needed to rest. “I’ll just take the children with me to my chambers.” And without waiting for Uther’s permission, she left the table with her children and went to the chambers that she shared with her husband.

When breakfast was over Ygraine, with all the princesses, went out into the gardens. Uther had ordered Arthur to follow him into a servant’s small ante-chamber to have a ‘conference’ with him.

“Arthur, I know the whole family is not happy with my decisions but trust my when I say it is for everyone’s safety.” Uther began. “Your sisters seem to be getting out at night and I want you to find out how.”

“Father, you’ve had the best masons and spies-I mean guards- trying to figure this out for you. How am I going to do it?” Arthur protested.

Uther gave him an ugly look and told him his plan. Tonight Arthur was to sleep in the small ante-chamber off from the princesses’ tower chamber. He should be able to figure out how they manage to leave the castle and go dancing. Make not of any guards helping them. If it is discovered that someone is letting them out, execute them immediately. If magic is used, execute the user immediately.

“Father!” Arthur protested “I am not going to execute someone immediately unless they try to do any harm.”

“You will do as your king demands!” Uther shouted.

0o0

That night, under protest, Arthur settled himself into the ante-chambers off his sister’s room. He apologized to them when they came to visit him before retiring.

“Fear I may have to have a talk with the council and see about taking over Father’s duties for a while.” Arthur told Morgause nervously. “Just until he gets better and starts thinking with a clear head.”

Before Morgause could respond Kara retorted hotly, “That old fool had better watch his step before someone relieves him of his duties permanently.”

“Kara!” both Arthur and Morgause shouted. “That is a treasonous thing to say.”

“Tell me you don’t all think the same thing!” Kara demanded.

“Arthur” Morgana said completely ignoring Kara, “I am truly sorry you have to be separated from your family because of father’s ….” Morgana could not think of the right words to say but she handed Arthur a goblet of wine and smiled a little.

Arthur took the wine and drank it gratefully. Little did he know that Morgana slipped the sleeping draught in it that Gaius prepared for her nightmares. Arthur fell asleep peacefully on his cot and the princesses left the tiny room to go back to their own.

When they entered their chambers they were met by Ghost Esmeralda. She was the one that gave Morgana the idea about her sleeping draught. Esmeralda loved her brother dearly but she couldn’t have him messing up what needed to be done for her sisters. They all needed to find their true love. Their soul-mates were on the boats that took them dancing every night and soon their identities would be revealed so that the princesses could continue on with their lives.

The princesses put on their shoes and followed Ghost Esmeralda out of the castle. They all went dancing far into the night.

0o0

When daybreak came, Arthur was rudely awakened by Uther. “Boy, did you fall asleep?!” Uther demanded. “I gave you one task- to watch for your sisters leaving the castle. Their shoes are soiled and wet so they must have left. How could you have fallen asleep?” Uther’s look of disappointment cut Arthur to the quick but he refused to feel guilty.

“Father, I have my own family to look after. How can I do that when you have me trying to discover my sisters’ escape route?” Arthur decided right then and there that Uther was mad and there just was no easy answer. He would speak to the council and become Regent.

“Very well, I guess I will go with my other idea.” He stated. “Remember to meet me in the throne room after breakfast.” With that demand Uther swished his cape over his shoulder and stormed out of the tower.

0o0

Arthur was in the throne room with Uther just as the king commanded. He was here a lot earlier than the rest of the family because he decided to eat in his chambers with Guinevere and their children; he didn’t want to expose them to the same unpleasantness that happened last night during the evening meal. Guinevere was still feeling under the weather and felt she should just stay in their chambers for the rest of the day. They had their suspicions of what could be wrong with her; all they needed to do was have Gaius confirm what they already suspected. The last thing they needed was more stress caused by Uther and his…suspicious mind.

“Arthur,” started Uther without preamble, “I had a plan to strip you of your title…”

“WHAT?!” Thirteen voices rang out. Arthur was joined in voicing his shock with his mother and eleven sisters. They had just walked into the throne room when they heard Uther. Ygraine was ready to explode. She didn’t care if the rumors were true and madness consumed the king; nobody was going to displace her only son as the crown prince.

“Let me finish please.” Uther waved his hand lazily. He indicated to the family members to find a place because this was a formal court gathering and he needed to wait for his advisors and Geoffrey- Court legal interpreter and advisor. The latter came in with a heavy tome laden with parchments sticking out and a quill and ink pot in his pocket. When everyone was present Uther began to tell them his plan.

“As I was telling Arthur,” Uther continued, “I had a plan to strip him of the title Crown Prince…” more gasps from the new arrivals to Court. “Please people, let’s get on with this.

“It has come to my attention that for a while now, my princesses have managed to free themselves from their Tower Chambers and go to ‘God knows where’ away from the safety and security of the castle.” The princesses all had their heads bowed and a slight look of guilt on their faces. None of them spoke up to say what they were doing or where they were going. But Uther’s plan wasn’t to chastise them at court; he had a much more involved plan. They wanted out of the castle? It would be his way.

“I have made a decree,” Uther stated imperiously. “That since my daughters’ are resentful and keep fighting against my protection; I have decided that any man that can find out how you manage to leave the castle- and offer me proof that it is how you do it- he may marry the princess of his choice.” The following protests were so loud that a Herald had to blow on a large horn so Uther could continue.

“My original Idea was to let him become king when I die, but to strip Arthur of his title was both, admittedly; unjust, unfair, and possibly against the laws of Camelot. Not to mention the headache to change such laws.” Geoffrey nodded vigorously at this. “Since I do not wish for any serfs or indentured servants from any other kingdom to feel they have a right to rule _my_ kingdom- Camelot; I decided against any direct succession. No, this person would be in line after Arthur’s two sons. Or all sons; should Arthur produce any more legitimate heirs.”

The throne room was getting quieter so Uther threw in the conditions for the rest of his decree. “Any man who chooses this challenge shall have just three days to figure out the mystery.” Uther took a deep breath and said staunchly with defiance, “Should he fail; he will immediately be executed by hanging” The Court went wild. Uther looked on with superiority and eyes full of madness. Seeing his daughter’s distress was enough to bring a triumphant grin to his face. He ignored all the people, swirled his cape around his shoulders and left the throne room through the back ante-chamber.

Ygraine was left standing there dumbfounded; wishing that she could disappear with her daughters. Arthur immediately gathered the counsel, advisors and Geoffrey to talk about the fact that Uther has obviously gone mad and what did they need to do so Arthur could ascend to the throne.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not fond of ‘filler’ chapters either but I tolerate them by thinking of them as a bridge; necessary to cross the chasm or else you have a big gaping hole from point A to point B.


	5. The First Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther receives his first challenger.

Chapter 4

 

A king’s son comes to Camelot for King Uther’s challenge to find out how his princesses are able to leave the Castle at night and go dancing. Prince Cedric is from the faraway kingdom of Convenshire. It lies to the south Camelot, buried deep in a mountain range hidden from all. This prince has his own secrets, so even the threat of execution upon failure to discover the princesses’ way of escaping is not enough to deter him. He was devious and always found a way to survive in even the worst situations. It was with these certain type of skills that was causing his current state of trouble within his own kingdom right now.

Prince Cedric was well received at Court by Uther. Finally a man brave enough to take on the King of Camelot’s challenge. He was well entertained after the evening meal. Swirling dancers, fire breathers and music; no magical illusions because anything pertaining to magic- real or imagined- was against Uther’s law.

The princesses were all bored. They couldn’t leave the castle, or walk out in the gardens or even go to their bed chambers unless there was a guard- one for each princess- follow them. And they could not go anywhere unless all the princesses followed. This went past Uther’s the obsessive protection Uther put upon his daughters. No, this was a punishment for going against his wishes and for not sharing what they were doing or where they were going.

All of the princesses were commanded to join Uther in the throne room when Prince Cedric came to seek an audience with the king. At first they were worried that this mouse of a man could figure out their secret. But as they listened to his story; which highly exaggerated, they knew they could out maneuver him and his intentions. When he agreed to Uther’s terms; three days to discover how they do it or be hanged; Prince Cedric agreed without a worry or doubt.

Morgause was observing this foreign prince all during supper and the entertainment. He was respectful to his hosts; congenial to the Queen and Prince Arthur and his wife Guinevere, played and talked to Arthur’s children and even tried to engage the princesses in conversation. Only Morgause would respond to his queries and she even got him to talk a little about himself. As they talked, Morgause would notice that things started to ‘disappear’ around Prince Cedric; silverware, a couple of silver and gold trimmed napkin holders, and anything else that was small enough to fit in his pocket. Morgause also noted that Cedric appeared to favor wine over water and a servant was filling his glass constantly.

A plan started forming in Morgause’s brain. She would wait to tell her sisters when they retired for the evening. When everyone had been dismissed, nobody paid attention to what Morgause took off the table. The princesses were too crowded by all of the guards charged with guarding them and Arthur and Guinevere were too busy struggling with three toddlers trying to get them to bed.

In this evening, Prince Cedric was taken to the chamber next to the one where the princesses lay in their twelve beds. There he was going to sit and watch where they went to dance. He left the door of his chamber open, so nothing would happen without him hearing it. But the king's son soon fell asleep; and when he awoke in the morning he found that the princesses had all been dancing; for the sides of their shoes were dirty and wet and the silk had small tears, the soles of their shoes were full of holes.

~0o0~

Yes, Morgause had struck again. Upon notice Cedric’s chamber door open, she offered him the wine she took off of the supper table when they were dismissed for the evening. She put the same sleeping draught that she put in Arthur’s drink some time ago. When she knew for certain he was asleep, she and her sisters snuck out of the castle to go dancing.

It was late on the small island where the princesses were dancing. Morgause was looking around at all her sisters and noted the happiness in their eyes. She looked her husband, Prince Bryan, in the eyes and seen a hint of sadness.

“What is it my love?” She asked as they twirled around her sisters. “What has you looking so sad?”

“Morgause,” Ghost Bryan said in a melancholy voice, “The time is getting closer for us to say good-bye forever.”

She gasped, “NO! Please, no.” she stopped dancing and the tears started to trickle down to her cheeks. “What will I do without you?”

“Morgause, you are not meant to be alone.” He stated gently, wiping a tear that had fallen to her cheek. “After this false prince, there will be a few more ‘nobles’ who will show up. Your soul-mate will not be far behind. You will recognize who he is; when the time comes. You will know what to do on the third night.” He stroked her cheeks again with loving care, “Trust me when I tell you that I will always love you and I know that this man will treat you right. Soon you and all of your sisters will be free once again. You just need to be patient.” He gave her a quick kiss and led her back to her boat. She looked over at all of her sisters getting in their own boats and she notice that Helen had a dismal look about her. And she wondered about her sister’s conversation with her own ghost husband, Prince Erling.

Morgause’s intuition was correct because when they returned to the castle; Helen shared with her a conversation that was just like the one Morgause had with Bryan. They just need to figure out how to keep their ‘soul-mates’ alive after the third day.

~0o0~

Cedric couldn’t believe that he didn’t notice the princesses leaving their chamber in the middle of the night. He had his door open and should have heard the ladies leaving. He then figured that Morgause drugged his wine so he vowed not to drink any more of her offerings. He kept an eye on Kara, too. She looked like she was ready to stab him. Right after Sophia drowned him, that is.

Sophia, now there was a woman who caught Cedric’s attention. He decided that she would be the one he would choose as his bride when he discovered their little secret. She had enough intrigue and danger coming from her to keep him captivated. It would be an interesting marriage.

At dinner time, Sophia notice that, between flourishing her with extra attention, Prince Cedric kept slipping the silver eating utensil into his pocket. Before meal was over he must have taken six knives and forks not to mention more napkin rings. This must be how he intends to support his wife; by stealing. As usual, Uther was clueless as to what was going on with his guest. He would probably blame the princesses when a new bill arrived for more silverware.

That night in their Tower Chamber, Ghost Esmeralda went over to Sophia’s bed to talk to her. “Sophia,” she said, “Why don’t you go and take an extra pillow to Prince Cedric. I’m sure the one he has is too flat to be comfortable.” Sophia complied by getting an extra pillow. Ghost Esmeralda leaned closer to it and said, “Cwsg yn awr ac yn dda yn y bore”*

When Sophia showed up at the ante-chamber, Cedric was suspicious but since he didn’t see any wine, he took the proffered pillow, thanked Sophie and sent her on her way. He laid down with the pillow and promptly fell asleep.

When they were assured he was asleep; they left the castle to go dancing for the rest of the night. In the morning the sides of their shoes were dirty, wet and the soles of their shoes were full of holes.

Uther was _not_ pleased. “Just one more night!” He roared at Cedric. He was not to be trifled with and he would show the kingdom just how serious he was. Cedric had better find out where his daughters go dancing or he will be swinging at the end of a rope. Uther had already figured out that this incompetent man was not the type of prince he claimed to be. So, should he fail go get information, the King doubted that anyone would notice him being gone.

That night Cedric accepted the wine and promptly fell asleep. In the morning he was pleading with Uther for another chance. Instead all of Camelot witnessed just how mad their king had become.

A couple of weeks later and Uther had an audience with a nobleman from Prince Cedric’s kingdom. The nobleman gave information on Cedric then promptly took Uther up on the challenge of where the princesses go.

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated with imtranslator into Welsh:
> 
> * Sleep now and be good in the morning.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, it made sense the first time I wrote it.


	6. Cedric's diabolical plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric's evil plan is discovered after his execution.

Chapter 5

 

After Cedric failed to find out-in the three days Uther allowed him- how the princesses were able to leave the castle to go dancing, Uther carried out his threat and hanged Cedric. The kingdom was shocked. Uther was starting to show just mad he had become. He just executed another king’s son! People were scared. This was an act of war. Since the last war ended over three years ago the kingdom lived in peace and was prosperous. But the emotional scars still lingered. They did not want another war due to King Uther’s madness.

When the servant’s finished cleaning out the small ante-chamber that Cedric used to sleep in; the one next to the Princesses tower chamber, they found a bunch of interesting and curious looking things. They brought them to Uther. He and Arthur looked everything over twice and couldn’t believe half of what they saw. The majority of these items were stolen property. Many of them came from Camelot.

The most curious of all items was a heart shaped pendant that had an odd color to it. It showed blue in one view but then the colors would swirl into a slight purple. There was an odd feeling to it so Uther had Gaius, the court physician, check it out. The court physician confirmed that the pendant was some kind of magical talisman and should not be touched. They would lock it up in a special vault far beneath the castle just to keep it safe. Gaius was well versed in the use of magic in his younger years and fell out of the practice as ‘new’ sciences caught his attention. Then of course Uther’s ban on magic made it illegal with an instant punishment of death if discovered. No trial, no real solid proof; just a quick execution.

Even if Cedric had discovered the princesses’ way out of the castle, he would have still been executed for being in possession of a magical item. An item that Gaius said was powerful and was probably going to be used for great harm. Of course stealing, especially from the royal house, was cause for execution as well.

Two weeks after Cedric’s execution, another noble from the Kingdom of Covenshire sought an audience with King Uther. He heard of a rumor of Prince Cedric’s execution and when it was confirmed; he told the story of the disgraced prince.

The noble, Lord Francis, told how Cedric brought dishonor to his family and was disinherited and stripped of his crown and titles. Cedric was, at best a thief and a con-artist. He would create schemes; telling his followers of great wealth and take the money and run. He would steal back any money he paid goods or for information.

His father, King Malcoon, had grown tired of Cedric’s schemes and tried to put a stop to them. He refused to pay any of his debts or tavern tabs or even to stop him from being beaten and battered by the people he wronged; those who inevitably would come to seek vengeance.

The final straw came when Cedric betrayed his kingdom. The treasonous act came about when he was unable to pay back a mercenary for the satchel of gold that he swindled him out of. The mercenary had a plan to over-throw the King of Covenshire and then crown himself as the new leader. Cedric would help him by getting him maps for the kingdom and then show him where the weakest point of the Citadel was so they could overtake the castle. Cedric showed him where to breach the mountains for the surprise siege of the kingdom.

Covenshire lie nestled in a valley with mountains surrounding three sides of the kingdom. There was a small garrison posted before the entrance of the kingdom for it’s protection and it was there that Cedric’s schemes unraveled. The maps he stole were incorrect and so the leader of the invading forces tried going through the ‘front gate’; literally. He and all of his followers were defeated and Cedric was brought before his father; the king, as traitor. His life was sparred and he was stripped of his titles and properties and banished. The king thought that living the rest of his life out in humiliation was a far fitting punishment than death.

When Cedric heard about Uther’s decree; he set his sights on Camelot. Cedric figured that he would solve the mystery of the princesses and marry one and then he had plans to uses the magical pendant to gain the kingdom. He was planning on killing Crown Prince Arthur and Arthur’s family. After a brief mourning period, Cedric was planning on killing Uther and Ygraine so he could be crowned king.

Arthur and Guinevere both gasped at the plot that the visiting noble laid out for them. Can’t Uther see the madness of his decree? How can anyone be trusted? People were just showing up to try to rule Camelot. And now it was proven at what lengths they’ll go through even when the princesses’ secrets come out. Guinevere felt like grabbing her family and running far away.

“Your Majesty,” began Lord Francis, “I too would like to discover the secret of your princesses.” He gave a small bow to the ladies in question.

King Uther stared down at the lord from his high throne. He stated imperiously, “You do understand that just because you are a noble that you still have the same chances as anyone else? After three days, if you still not have discovered how the princesses leave the castle then your life will be forfeit?”

“Yes, Sire.” Lord Francis answered.

“And you do understand that because you are from the same kingdom as Cedric, a proven liar, cheater _and_ magic user; someone you yourself admitted wanted to hurt my family and take over my kingdom: that your motivations are suspect and you shall be guarded at all times?”

“Yes, Sire” he answered again.

King Uther called out to all the people present at Court, “We have another challenger; again for the Kingdom of Covenshire.” There was a small clapping noise and then it became louder and louder.

That night there was a feast and the Lord was entertained with music and juggling. He cautiously drank the wine and ate the food. When he didn’t feel any effects of what he consumed he began to loosen up a bite. He chatted and flirted with the princesses and decided that when he found out their secret he would choose Helen. Morgause just seems too scary at times. He didn’t put it past her to put a man’s head on a chopping block and take off his head.

Uther watched the lord with his daughters and leaned over to his wife and whispered. “There is still something not trustworthy of that man.”

Ygraine whispered back, “Arthur discovered through a person staying at the inn that Lord Francis, too, had been stripped of his titles. His poor financial management and maintenance of his properties caused hardship for his people living on his lands. After Cedric, King Malcoon took no mercy on those nobles that paraded as grand masters. He actually started knighting commoners.”

“That’ll be the day.” Muttered Uther.

Later in the evening when it was time for the princesses to retire, Morgause again snuck some extra wine to take to their chambers. She offered Lord Francis some of it to drink and he accepted and promptly fell asleep.

When Ghost Esmeralda came to collect the princesses Sefa ask Morgause a question. “What do you tell Gaius when Morgana needs more of the sleeping draught?”

“That her nightmares are worse and we cannot get a proper nights rest.” Morgause gave a quick reassuring smile to her young shy sister, “besides, I think he suspects what happens to a portion of it. The bottles they come in are slightly larger than they used to be.”

“Gaius doesn’t approve of Uther’s treatment of us so I think he is lending us a hand.” Morgana contributed.

“But these men die when they cannot catch us.” Sefa was getting stressed by the guilty feelings of the men that will die because of them.

“Sefa, these are not men with pure hearts.” Morgause tried reassuring her. “You heard what Cedric was and what he really planned if he were to marry one of us. Should he not go unpunished?”

Sefa didn’t really have and answer to that and all the princesses continued to get ready to go dancing. They danced most of the night through and when they arrived back at the castle, Lord Francis was still asleep.

Uther was not pleased and he reminded the disgraced Lord that he, Uther, was a man of his word and Francis would be executed in two day if he could not figure out a way to expose the princesses. Lord Francis was only a little worried. He wasn’t about to let a bunch of spoiled princesses foil his plans to rule Camelot. After all, he thought, women were the weaker sex and not as smart as a man so there would be no problem figuring out what was going on. Cedric was just an idiot who relied too much on his own schemes. Lord Francis thought that this was going to be as easy as taking a sword from a baby.

Two days later Uther, who was standing on the mezzanine overlooking the court yard of the castle, lowered his hand to the executioner. The executioner kicked the box from underneath Lord Francis’ feet and his body fell with a jerk and a thud through the hole in the middle of the hangman’s platform.

More ( _disgraced_ ) nobles showed up ( _to recapture their pride and gain a kingdom_ ) and more were executed. Prince Arthur was concerned because eventually they were going to execute a person that someone would actually miss. Someone of actual importance. Uther was mad, there was no doubt about it but according Geoffrey he still hadn’t reached the point where Arthur could take over without going against his father and seizing the castle for himself.

The princesses still danced every night. And as the month went on; more men tried, failed and were executed trying to catch how the princesses managed to leave the castle. Uther finally stopped going to the executions. There was really nothing to be gained there.

Some of Camelot’s nobles and knights tried their hand at catching the princesses but after a few executions and pleas from family members, Arthur, who was the leader of the knights- put out his own- albeit silent- plea to his noble and knights; do not attempt to find out the mystery of the princesses. Other nobles, too, stopped showing up but peasants from other kingdoms started to try their luck. They fared no better than the nobles and met the same violent end.

TBC


	7. These are Stressful Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther's madness continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not have a claim to Merlin or the Brothers Grimm’s Twelve Dancing Princesses.

Chapter 6

 

The people of Camelot lived in fear every single day. It was a stressful time. With the magic purge; anyone even hinting at anything magical was being executed. And men were constantly being executed because they couldn’t figure out in three days what King Uther couldn’t figure out in three years; how do the princesses get out of their tower chambers _every_ single night? Who could live with any peace? War was expected to break out every day because the people felt Camelot’s king had gone mad.

Contrary to popular belief; the princesses did feel guilt over all the executions. But every night they felt compelled to dance. There was a destiny awaiting each and every one of them and the pull to meet that destiny was too strong to ignore. Isolde and Kara tried the hardest to fight the urge but in the end they just succumbed to the pull of dancing along with their sisters.

Uther still complained about the cost of new shoes and the lack of progress of finding out how his daughters could escape from the castle. Ygraine was secretly planning on how to escape herself with Arthur and Guinevere and their children. Guinevere was ready to give birth to her fourth child and she did not want to be around Uther’s reign of terror anymore.

It has been four years now since Uther locked his princesses up in the tower chambers at night and four years since they started to escape. On this particular night, after the landed and the twelve princesses got out for dancing, Morgause started feeling a little melancholy. She looked at the spirit of her husband and asked him if he was going to be there the next evening. Even as he answered yes his eyes looked downward and he cleared his throat.

“Morgause,” he began solemnly, “I time is nearly at an end.” He put a hand up at her gasp. “We knew this time was coming. Your soul-mate is coming. Just remember to follow Esmeralda’s instructions.” They danced for several more minutes and Ghost Bryan said, “One more thing…Isolde and Kara are both about to do something stupid. It must not happen.”

Morgause kept thinking over this statement all the way back to the castle. Isolde was naturally very secretive. She’d had plans to run away with a visiting knight when the war was going on. Uther had planned to betroth her to the king of a kingdom near Cornwall but before all the arrangements could be made Esmeralda had been murdered by her husband; the Crown Prince of Trigore, Prince Valiant. The Knight from Cornwall caught Isolde’s eye and they had plans to run away. Isolde went about her daily routine secretly making plans to escape. She was hiding food, clothing and water in a chest that held sparse blankets and a couple of changes of clothes. A servant discovered her stash when they were sent to get a travel trunk for a long journey for a noble family; she grabbed the first trunk she seen but didn’t really look at who it actually belonged to. The Servant was dismissed for incompetence and Isolde had an extra guard placed on her security detail to watch over her.

Morgause was lost in thought when she heard Kara’s sharp voice. “I can’t stand this anymore. I will kill that tyrant if this madness doesn’t come to an end. He has no right to keep us like prisoners.”

“Kara!” Morgause said sharply, “Bryan told me that you need to be patient and not do anything rash.”

The ever quiet Helen spoke up too, “and you, Isolde, please no more trying to escape. Erling said that your decision could cost us all our freedom.”

“Why is it that only you two can see your princes?” Kara asked hotly. “I grow tired of this life. My prince had better show himself to me and let me know that all of this is worth it; or else I will put a stop to Uther’s terror myself and I don’t care if Uther buries me in the dungeons for stating this.”

“Your princes will be revealed in good time.” Morgana said joining the conversation. “Please, sisters, we are all in this together and we need to support each other or all will be lost.”

The next morning at breakfast a harried and lethargic looking Arthur walk up to his mother and gave her a kiss and a hug and congratulated her on her new granddaughter. Everyone cried out in delight but Uther. He wasn’t displeased; he was so far removed from his feelings that he didn’t see the point of caring if Arthur had a girl or a boy.

“Father,” Arthur prompted, “Didn’t you hear what I said? You have a new granddaughter. Mother and daughter are just doing fine, thank you”

“That’s nice, Son” he answered absently. “You already have an heir and a spare son just in case something happens to the oldest.”

“Father!” “Uther!” Outraged cries rang out.

“I’m just saying too many males can cause strife…” Uther went on to say.

Arthur interrupted him, “We love all of our children very much, Father. I cannot help it if you do not feel the same.” He held his hand up to staff off any protests. “Bryan is not a ‘spare’. If you recall, I named him after my good friend and brother-in-law. You know the one who died while avenging my older sister?”

“Arthur, I didn’t mean…”

“What, exactly? You even said it was an honorable thing to do; naming my child after a ‘fallen’ brother.” Arthur stormed out of the dining hall ignoring the protests as he went.

The rest of the day everyone scattered just to stay away from Uther. But just before supper time all were told to join the king in the throne room. There was another fool- _oops_ , challenger- to find out the secret of the dancing princesses.

In the throne room Uther met the man who would try to find the secret of his daughters’. He gave the same speech and the same warning that he gave every other single man that tried to accomplish this task. Uther didn’t bother with entertainment or banquets anymore. It was just wasting precious money. He also didn’t attend the executions any more. They bored him, they took time out of his busy schedule and most importantly; being at the execution didn’t solve the mystery.

Morgause looked at this man and felt an instant pull. He had long dark wavy hair, nicely tanned skin and beautiful dark brown eyes. Those eyes spoke of power and commanded someone’s attention when he talked to them. Glancing over to Morgause and giving her a small smile; he continued to speak to Uther and told about himself; his name was Cenred and he was from the Kingdom of Glevin.

Later, after the meal, Morgause was permitted to walk with their ‘guest’ around the small garden in the back of the kitchens She, of course, had her legion of bodyguards to watch over her. She was feeling that connection that Ghost Bryan had told her about. She was going to feel guilty if another man died because of them and their kingdom.

“Please, I beg of you,” she pleaded to Cenred. “Back out before it’s too late. Uther has gone mad in his grief and I’m sure that by now you know he will execute you.”

Cenred grabbed her right hand and lifted up to his lips and gave it a small kiss. He went on to reassure her, “Never fear M’Lady. Something will work out.”

A couple of hours later, Morgause left the chamber that she shared with her sisters and visited Cenred in the ante-chamber. She brought along a small goblet of wine – with sleeping draught of course- and gave it to him.

Cenred smiled his thanks, gave her a knowing look and drank it up. “Good night, My Lady. I hope you sleep well.”

As they had done so many nights before, the princess went dancing. When their evening was ending and they were setting about boarding their own boats; Morgause thought that something was different. She gave Helen a quizzical look; yes Helen felt it, too.”

She held back to talk to Ghost Bryan. “What is it my love? I can tell something troubles you.”

“I’m not sure,” she started. “But it’s almost like I can see them.” Her hands swept towards the boats and the princes inside. They had always been shrouded in mist and shimmer but now she not only sees their shape, she is beginning to see their faces and the definition of their bodies.

“You’re correct.” Ghost Bryan confirmed, “Events are unfolding to a point that when you meet your soul-mate everyone’s princes will start to become visible to you. As it is for every prince revealed.” He looked to Kara, “I’m afraid that we may have to let Kara know sooner. I’m afraid we’ll lose her otherwise.”Morgause nodded her understanding and promised him that she will deal with Kara.

It was the same thing the following night. Morgause gave Cenrid the drugged wine and they went to meet their princes for a long night of dancing.

On her small boat to the island where they dance, Kara was startled when she heard her name and turn around to find a beautiful young man starring at her. He had dark curly hair that lay against a pale porcelain like skin. His pale features brought out ice blue color of his eyes.

“Who are you?” she asked curiously. He only gave her a small smile that hid many secrets. When he spoke, his voice was deep and resonated quietly within her.

“Kara, I need you to listen to me.” He spoke without answering her, “You cannot do what you are planning.” He stopped her when she tried to protest. “Killing Uther will not solve your problem, it will only make it worse. And not just for you; for your whole family.”

“I can’t stand it anymore. It’s like being in prison and no hope for release. I only have a couple of hours a day for pleasure and even now Uther is trying to take that from us. I do feel guilty about all those men dying but I can’t live like this anymore.” She confessed. “If it wasn’t for whatever enchantment that keeps bringing us here, I’m sure that I would have taken my life long ago.”

“And that would be tragic.” He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips and gave it a small kiss. He didn’t let go when it went back to her sides. “Emrys is coming,” Her prince confided, “and it will all change. Things will get better. Uther may even be saved from his madness.”

“Emrys?” She asked and her prince just pointed to her sister’s boat. Kara could not see the prince because he was still shrouded in mist.

“Emrys will help bring about change.” He said.

“And just who,” she looked to her sister’s boat, “or what is Emrys”

“Think of Emrys as that large oak over there.” Her prince pointed to the island that they were headed to. “Looks fragile but is able to withstand any storm, many branches but powerful enough to block the sun.”

Kara was not impressed, “and you?”

“I’m a leaf hanging on for dear life,” he answered. “And when it is time to let go, Emrys is the wind who gently guides me to my destination.”

With that, they landed at the island; Kara’s prince became lost in the mist and she was once again enchanted to dance along her sisters.

~0o0~

That evening, Cenred’s third and final try, all the princesses were going to their chamber and retire when Morgause said she need to see Gaius. When she reached his chambers she went inside and told her guards to stay put in the hallway.

“Your Highness,” one begged, “The king gave us strict orders to not let you out of our sight.”

“This is a personal _-female_ \- business.” She stated coyly. The guards blushed at her meaning and let her into Gaius’ chambers all by herself.

They were standing quiet and erect for several minutes when one guard broke protocol and started speaking.

“Wow, she will make one formidable queen one day.”

The other guard nodded, “But don’t say it too loudly because Uther might think she will want to over throw his kingdom.” Both were chuckling when she came back out of the chambers and gave them a sly smile.

“Come along, boys,” she called as she sauntered off towards her Tower/Chamber/Prison. “Night is a wasting.”

The next day, with only a few of Camelot’s people and of course the princesses watching (as a punishment), the executioner carried out Uther’s wishes on the hooded figure of Cenred. The executioner decided that he needed to change the rope before the next challenger came.

TBC


	8. Meeting the Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princesses have a plan to help their princes.

Chapter 7

 

Morgause was used to feeling uncomfortable at meal times. Nobody spoke anymore, they just looked at their food. Now even Arthur and his family stopped showing up along with Ygraine who claimed a continued illness for her not being there. But Uther never missed a meal; his eyes always on his daughters. But today was different in Morgause’s eyes. Her sister’s just glared at her. She glared back, not to be intimidated. If only they knew the truth.

A new man was trying to get to the truth; Helios. He had dark eyes and skin with tattoos all over that depicted every battle that he had ever one. His was tall in stature and his body language showed of one used to being in command. He would not be easily denied in his quest to find out how the princesses left the castle. Morgause just hoped that her sisters wouldn’t be so mad at her so that they could accomplish their tasks.

In their shared Tower Chamber with its eleven small beds, Morgana was the first to confront Morgause. “How can you just pretend nothing happened?” She was steamed. She could see and _feel_ the affection Morgause felt for Cenred. There was no doubt in her mind about that.

She wanted to say more but all of her sisters jumped in the conversation. No one was pleased with the uncaring attitude Morgause was projecting. All the ladies were giving Morgause a severe tongue lashing when suddenly there was a loud hiss and a commanding voice that boomed throughout the Tower.”

“ENOUGH!” Eyes went to the angry looking ghost figure of their dearly departed sister, Esmeralda. “Enough, Sisters. All will be revealed in time.” She looked at Morgause. “All went as planned?”

Morgause nodded, “Yes, Sister, all went as planned.” She put her hand up to stop the flood of questions that was surely about to come about. “Let’s get our shoes, shall we?” They all left the castle to go dancing.

~0o0~

They came upon the river bank where their boats were moored and Morgause could see all the boats’ occupants. All but one, that is. Morgana’s prince was still shrouded in mystery but he had an air of authority that radiated to the other boats.

Esmeralda’s prince was tall and had a shaved head but a full beard that was a slight reddish color streaked with gray. His Ghostly appearance tells Morgause that he too is dead and fell in the same battle that took her husband and brother-in-law.

Helen’s prince was tall, too. His hair was down to his shoulders with small curls and was a dark strawberry blond. He too had a beard but it was closely trimmed to his face. He seemed to be as old as them but had a war weary look about him.

The prince in Isolde’s boat looked familiar. He had short curly blond hair about the color of Arthurs but slightly darker and he also had the same bearing that Arthur had. His face was clean shaven and craggy but he had a look about him that showed a sense of humor and loyalty. He clearly wanted to smuggle Isolde away from Camelot.

In Vivianne’s boat there was a prince who was of medium build and longish dark brown hair and soft eyes. His face was covered in a dark beard and mustache that was also closely trimmed to his face. The prince had a muscular frame; one of a constant brawler, who more than likely won more than he lost. He exuded a lust for life that matched Vivianne’s perfectly.

 _WOW_! Mithian’s prince. Is. Big. He was very tall, muscular and carried an air of seasoned warrior. He was a little older than Mithian but had a boyish face and charm. Maybe it was due to the fact that his hair was a dark blond and very close to his head. He sported very short facial hair that was hard to see because of it’s coloring. He wore chainmail but the sleeves were missing.

Sophia’s prince looked almost like her with the same cunning looks and devious nature. His face may have been clean shaven and boyishly round but he had the look of someone who would become more insolent in a heartbeat. His hair had slight curl to it and it was little bit lighter red than her own.

Elena’s prince had dark curly hair and the starting of facial hair. He was young but was willing to prove his braveness. He had that warrior’s bearing about him.

Sefa’s prince was young too, with dark wavy hair and clean shaven. Like her he appeared to want to help the ones you love even if it meant betraying the ones whose trust you gained.

Kara’s prince had an air about him that warned people not to take him for granted. He was young in appearance but his stature told that of someone well beyond his years. His hair dark was medium length with waves that framed his pale face like a helmet. His eyes stood out the most; more than the other princes. They were an ice blue that warned anyone looking at them that this was a man who meant business.

Nimueh, who was named after the sorceress who helped Ygraine conceive, had a prince too. He was just as young as Nimueh and had black cropped hair and dark tan skin. His smile was infectious and he looked like he had a playful personality.

Morgause let out a sigh, her boat had not shown up yet. She looked over at Kara’s boat and was curious about her prince. Handsome and young with ice blue eyes that could look into a person’s soul. He gave her a small smile and then she heard her name in her head, _“Morgause, look over there.”_ The young prince pointed down the river bank and mooring at the shore line was her boat. At first she walked cautiously to where it was and before she had a chance to get a really good look; out from the mist stepped… _Cenred_? She gave a small cry and ran into his open arms.

All of the other princesses but Esmeralda were shocked. Hadn’t they seen him at the end of the hangman’s noose?

“Morgause, what’s going on?” asked Morgana.

With encouragement from their princes, the sisters all gathered around Morgause and Esmeralda. “We figured that since Uther stopped coming to the executions that we can substitute for the dead bodies of the towns-people that have died for any number of reasons.”

There was a cry of alarm, “And how do you expect us to get away with this?” Sophia asked. “Pretty soon someone will get suspicious.”

“Uther doesn’t care who’s under the hood and he never shows up anymore,” answered Ghost Esmeralda. “The executioner doesn’t who’s under the hood as long as he gets to hang someone. And the people of Camelot won’t question it because, to them, this is a bad nightmare, too. Besides, Gaius is going to help us. He will ‘pronounce’ the men dead; even if he was already dead at the hanging. Then he will make sure the body is thrown on the pyre in the clearing away from the castle.” Esmeralda took a deep breath and spoke almost directly to Isolde, “Emrys is coming and he will help get us out of this dark time. But until then people like Helios are monsters and deserve to be executed. We have a means now to protect those men like Cenred. And as for you Isolde,” Ghost Esmeralda made sure to look at Isolde now. She had to make sure that her sister understood that Esmeralda knew her secret and supported her. “We have enough magic available to hide the fact that you plan on running away tonight with your prince.”

All of the princesses were stunned at that last statement. It was just like the last time only; she was going to run off. “It’s true,” Isolde said in that sultry voice of hers. “I don’t know if any of you recognize your princes but mine is Prince Tristan of…”

“Wait!” interrupted   Vivianne, “ _The_ Prince Tristan; the one you were going to run away with before? How is all of this possible?”

“Time will answer your question, Vivianne.” Morgause answered her. “Since Cenred was spared and he is my soul-mate, I can see all of the princes but one” She gave Morgana a pointed look. “So I suggest we all say our goodbyes to Isolde and go dancing.”

Everyone said goodbye to their sister and gave her a hug. They promised to kiss Ygraine and explain everything in goodtime. Isolde promised to come back to Camelot when Uther stopped being mad or if he died” Then they all got on their boats and danced into the early morning again.

Since Isolde didn’t come back to the castle with them, the princesses told their parents that she was in their Tower Chamber feeling ill. Gaius confirmed it saying she needs to stay in bed for a few days. And food was brought up by one of her sisters. There was an enchantment placed on Isolde’s bed by Ghost Esmeralda and Morgause so that when Ygraine came into the chambers at night or during the day to check on Isolde there appeared to be a person in her bed. Ygraine always left with the feeling that she gave her a kiss; it was just the enchantment and then she was on her way.

~0o0~

It was nearly two weeks after the execution of Helios that a new prince came into Camelot to seek an audience with King Uther. Morgause gave a surprise gasp as she recognized him. He is the prince on Helen’s boat. Looking over at Helena, Morgause could see a spark of interest in her dark blue eyes. He introduced his name as Prince Leon and from then on- through all the meals until it was time to retire to their chambers; Helena commandeered all of his time. And when his three days were over and his ‘execution’ performed; he wait for her at the boat every night to take her dancing.

Uther was none the wiser. He was just furious for paying for all the new shoes.


	9. They Just Keep Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther has yet discovered what the princesses are up too.

Chapter 8

 

There was some time after Prince Leon’s ‘execution’ before another challenger came. During this time the princesses continued to sneak out of the castle dance. No one could figure out how they even gave the messages to the cobbler to order new shoes. Uther refused to pay but they cobbler continued making those blasted slippers.

Little did Uther know that his most loyal supporter, his great defender and companion-Ygraine, his loving Queen, was the one helping his daughters. Uther, being so far into his madness, did not see or recognize the treachery in his wife. And even though Ygraine felt the guilt of keeping things from her husband; Uther was far too mad to see reason.   So knowing that he was beyond reason, Ygraine followed her heart and helped her daughters when she could.

The royal family, including Arthur, Guinevere and their new daughter was gathering in the throne room with the members of the court and some of Camelot’s population. The King and Queen were sitting regally in their thrones waiting in quiet anticipation for this moment. Arthur and Guinevere were going to introduce the new princess to the people of Camelot. Everyone was happily waiting for the Crown Prince to make the announcement.

Arthur took his daughter from Guinevere and presented her (officially) to the king and queen. He bowed and turned to the people gathered in the throne room. “People of Camelot; I present to you: Princess Aldora.” Everyone clapped and cheered and a nurse removed the baby from Arthur’s arms and left the room.

After many minutes of congratulations and the king hearing Camelot’s people seeking an audience for whatever reason, a herald announced that the last visitor was a man wishing to have an audience with the king about the mystery of the princesses. His Majesty agreed to the audience and in walked the biggest man many have ever seen.

The whispers in the audience brought Mithian’s attention to the new challenger. He looked over to her and smiled. She caught her breath; it was him- her prince from the boat. Now that there was no mist to hide him, she could look at him and take in all the details of his appearance. He was a tall as he appeared in the boat and just as muscular. He wore a long dark leather tunic (sleeveless, of course) that brushed over his hips covering part of his buckskin leggings. His hair was a dark blond and very close to his head to the point that it looked fuzzy. The coloring of his facial hair made it hard to see when it was as short as it was. None of characteristics took away from his youthful appearance. When he spoke, instead of the booming volume to his voice that most men half his size project, he was soft spoken and gave the impression that he was rather shy.

“Your Majesty,” he spoke, “My name is Percival and I would like to solve the mystery of the princesses.”

Uther answered in a bored voice, “Fine. You have three days and on the third day you’ll be executed if you fail. Understand?”

“Yes, Sire.” He answered.

“Good please join us for supper and then you can try.” With that Uther dismissed everyone in the room. Uther always allowed the men to eat with them but he had stopped with the entertaining and extravagant feasts long ago.

Mithian was scared. She already felt guilty and wanted to stop but Morgause reminded her of, ‘the plan’. They couldn’t tell the men because they might accidently reveal it and that would be disastrous.

All through supper Mithian monopolized his company. The other princesses didn’t really mind because they didn’t want any more guilt on them if this plan ever failed. Besides; Mithian and Percival looked good together. She wasn’t that small but Percival dwarfed her. They both had that shy but playful sense of humor and it was obvious that they were made for each other.

When supper was over Mithian was allowed to walk in the gardens with him. Uther didn’t mind that his daughters would entertain these men before he executed them. It kept them from complaining all the time and they were safe. After all, the princesses all had four guards now guarding them. The guards were just hoping that this particular man was as nice as he appeared because if he chose to do harm, they doubted they would be able stop him.

~0o0~

Uther didn’t seem to realize that Isolde was not showing up. It was reported that she was ill and decided to stay in her chambers and he never questioned it or the amount of time this ‘illness’ was taking place even when men were coming all the time now and then get executed for not being able to catch them leaving the castle.

Four days after Percival’s ‘execution’, another man sought and audience with the king. He was a lot more brash than the others had been lately. His demeanor was one of someone who didn’t care much for royals or the proprieties of Court.

Vivianne felt like swooning when she saw him. He. Was. Gorgeous! Slightly taller than herself, he had wavy brown hair down to his shoulders. His facial hair was the same dark brown color and slightly longer than was the custom in Camelot’s Court. Warm dark eyes spoke of mischief; and a muscular body that spoke of his fighting spirit.

He looked over at her and winked. She blushed and lowered her eyes. Good thing too, because when he spoke to Uther she was sure her face was the color of Camelot Red.

“Your, Majesty, my name Gwaine and I wish to try to answer the mystery of the princesses.”

Uther nodded and reminded him what would happen in three days if he didn’t find out how they left the castle. Gwaine agreed. Then Uther did something that he hadn’t done for a long time. He gave Gwaine a closer look and studied his appearance.

“You look familiar,” Uther stated. “Have been to Camelot before?”

“No, Sire.” Answered Gwaine. He took a deep breath, “I’m Lot’s Grandson…” The people gasped at this information but Uther waved it off and took it all in stride.

“Don’t expect favors or mercy, boy.” Uther warned, “I didn’t spare his nephew, Cenred so I won’t spare you.”

Morgause was shocked and knew her sisters felt it too. No wonder this man looked familiar. His looks were similar to Cenred and they came from the same kingdom. They were both part of Lot’s royal family. How could Uther be so stupid? Lot’s kingdom was not to be trifled with. He could be ruthless. And now Camelot is committing acts of war by killing Lot’s family? All the princesses hope this nightmare would end before another war broke out. A war they were sure they couldn’t win.

~0o0~

Vivianne stuck to Gwaine like glue. Literally. The guards had to keep peeling her off from him; every time they turned around the couple was in a deep lip lock that shocked her sisters. It was like Vivianne was under some kind of love spell. Gwaine of course didn’t mind. When he found out that he was to sleep in the ante-chamber in the princesses’ Tower, he was making plans on how to sneak Vivianne into his room.

Morgause and Helen were very concerned about those two and their behavior. They couldn’t let them foil their plans and ruin everything they were about to accomplish. So they came up with a plan. Gwaine liked this plan; Vivianne brought him a huge jug of wine when they retired to the tower and they almost had the whole thing consumed before the sleeping drought took effect.

Morgause and Helen grabbed Vivianne and carried her to her bed and covered her up. There was no need for her to go dancing; her prince was snoring peacefully in the other room. This was how it was with them for the three days that Gwaine was in the castle. Both acted like they were enchanted with a love spell. Both were drugged to sleep at night so there wouldn’t be any problems. And at the end of Gwaine’s three days; Vivianne gave the most dramatic show than any of the princesses when a suitor had been executed for not finding out their secret. She gave a loud cry and fell to her knees in bereavement and distress: the exact appearance of someone who could not be consoled. She was escorted to her chambers, where she was getting ready for their night of dancing.

Ygraine was sad to her daughter in such a state. Not Uther. When Uther seen Vivianne’s reaction: his smug smile was plastered all over his face. He felt that there was definitely going to be a breakthrough in his query.

Little did he realize that it was not the breakthrough that he expected. Or wanted.

**TBC**


	10. I. Am. Emrys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Lancelot chat in a forest and more princesses meet their princes.

Chapter 9

 

Deep in the forest that splits the borders the kingdoms of Mercia and Camelot; in the land that used to belong to the kingdom of the now fallen Trigore: two companions were talking and decided to sit on a fallen tree to rest for a few minutes.

“I can’t believe that you’re serious about this,” The man said to his friend. The raven haired man with the porcelain skin and piercing blue eyes just looked at him and gave him a devilish smile.

“Come on, Lancelot,” his companion said. “What could be more exciting than to succeed where everyone else has failed? You should try.” He looked in his friend’s dark brown eyes and gave him a challenging look.

“What? And risk execution, too?” Lance, his skin darkened by the sun, put a wide brimmed hat on his head covering the dark tresses. “You might play at being immortal, but I’m not.”

“You’re Bayard’s son. I hardly think Mad King Uther would risk a war by executing you.” The sing song way the man said this caused Lancelot to snort water through his nose.

“Merlin, have you not been paying attention?” Lancelot’s tone was incredulous. “Uther refused to let me marry one of his princesses after Bryan and Erling were killed. He executed Lot’s nephew and grandson. Not to mention the son of the king of Covenshire. And many others.” His eyes lit up in an afterthought that he was sure his companion didn’t think of, “There is also this little problem with you having magic…”

“Lancelot, I told you...”

“You’ve got it covered. Yes I keep hearing you. Merlin, Uther is not like my father. He blames magic for everything…”

“Uther’s own greed is the root of all his problems.” Merlin protested.

“Merlin, please,” Lancelot pleaded “you mustn’t do this.”

“Then I have no choice?” Merlin asked chokingly. “Beside, even Bayard has banished me from Mercia…”

“That stunt with a two massive sea monsters coming out of the moat surrounding the castle caused a lot of problems. People thrown off horses, mass hysteria…” Lancelot managed to choke out.

“Yes it was stupid, I agree. I’m never getting drunk and making stupid bets again.” He said sheepishly.

“I don’t believe that for an instant. Just remember your banishment is only for a year. I expect you to come back alive.” Lancelot told him. As an afterthought he said, “and in one piece.”

The two friends hugged each other and parted company. Merlin had no intention of leaving Mercia yet. He is on his way to find an old woman who supposedly lives in a massive tree trunk. This witch is said to have the knowledge Merlin seeks. He walks for a great distance before coming on to the hovel that was rumored to be the old woman’s home.

~0o0~

The princesses of Camelot sneak out of their castle every night to go dancing; no one knows where. This is a special night because it is the night that Sophia, Elena and Sefa meet their princes properly and not as just mist.

Sophia was the youngest of the triplets that included Vivianne and Mithian. She wasn’t vivacious or flirty or even stuck up like Vivianne; nor was she fun loving, adventurous and witty like Mithian. She had a quiet humor that was usually at the expense of someone else. She was constantly making fun at Elena for her clumsiness and Sefa for her shy-but-willing-to-help- _ness._ Well, okay, Sefa was usually just willing to help anyone; even the most disagreeable of princesses.

Sophia was sitting on shoreline starring into the water waiting. Like her sisters, she couldn’t take this imprisonment any longer. And like her sisters, she was highly resentful to her father for this situation. His intentions might have been sound to his own mind, but the fact that he refused to listen to his wife, advisors and _children_ removed any sympathy for him from her mind.

She walked along the water’s edge waiting for the boats that held the princes to appear. There were times when she looked out into the water for the boats that she could imagine seeing magical beings such as water sprites and fairies. She could imagine them looking at her, calling her to their depths. There just seemed to be something that made the lake feel immortal. Sophia continued walking in a daze; not paying attention to when the shoreline became rockier. Tripping, her foot hit a rock and she twisted her ankle. Sophia gave a sharp cry of pain fell towards the lake; nearly toppling over the small ledge she was on.

Suddenly there were hands grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back; a voice saying, “do not be afraid, I’ve got you.”

This snapped Sophia out of her daze and she hurriedly backed up from the man in front of her. Her ankle was killing her so she had to crawl backwards on with her sore leg slightly lifted in the air. “Who are you?” she asked suspiciously. Sophia was able to see her prince clearly, not surrounded by the mist that usually covered the princes in the boats. He had the same similar look like her; the same cunning looks and devious nature. His face may have been clean shaven and boyishly round but he had a more weary look that showed more insolents than the other princes. His hair had slight curl to it and it was little bit lighter auburn than her own.

“My name is Gilli, My Lady.” He bowed to her. “Please, let me help you.” He laid his right hand on her injured ankle and recited an ancient spell. The ring on his hand glowed slightly and then Sophia let out a sharp cry and then a sigh. The pain only lasted a minute then it was gone.

She moved her ankle around in a small circle and there was no pain. Sophia thanked him as he helped her up. She walked away towards her sisters without giving him another glance. They surrounded her and teased her about her clumsiness and being a damsel in distress. Upon seeing her start to lose her temper; they asked if she was all right. She had a hint of anger in her voice when she had told them yes.

“I’m grateful, really, but I can’t believe he saved me.” She spate out. “He saved me; someone weak and pathetic saved _me._ ” Her bitterness towards Uther and the situation that they lived in for the last few years was finally catching up to her. Anyone in her path was going to be cut down to size.

She didn’t catch the look of warning in her sisters’ eyes when she heard the voice coming from behind her. “I may be pathetic, My Lady, but I am more than capable of protecting you and your sisters.” Sophia’s prince said just before giving her a bow. When he straightened he clasped his hands together, said a few ancient words, his eyes flashed gold and with a flourish; handed her a purple flower with fine, soft petals.

“May I ask your name?” she asked taking the flower. Her demeanor was instantly apologetic.

“Gilli, My Lady.” He said with a bow. Gilli looked behind him and seen the boats approach. “The rest are coming; we must get ready to leave.”

The boats with the other princes appeared and the princesses boarded their boats and they started to sail to their enchanted island so they could dance.

~0o0~

Sefa was enjoying the cool breeze that sailing in the open water provided. Her eyes were closed and she had her face turned to the sun. “This is wonderful,” she sighed. When she straightened herself and opened her eyes, she was surprised to find-instead of a figure of mist- a nice looking young man with thick dark brown hair that brushed his nap and hazel eyes that stared back at her.

“Hello?” Sefa asked hesitantly.

“My Lady,” he gave her a slight bow and took her hand and kissed it lightly. “My name is Daegal”

Daegal’s voice was soft and pleasant to listen to. His smile was nice too. Looking at him started causing feeling stirring in Sefa’s middle. Now he was a solid person to look at and not mist, Sefa found herself being very shy. She wanted to ask him a lot of questions but didn’t know how to start.

“Go ahead and ask.” He said smiling broadly.

Sefa was shy but started to ask her prince all kinds of questions. He just laughed at most of them and kept telling her that the time was near and Emrys was coming to help. Their conversation went on until they reached the enchanted Island.

~0o0~

It was just before the boats reached the island that Elena was able to see her prince. She was shifting her feet back and forth and trying not to be too clumsy and fall off the side of the boat. Normally when they have sailed to the enchanted island to dance, she was usually in a trance like state and didn’t really pay much attention to things.

Lately, as she started to become more aware every time they set sail, she had the feeling that there was someone or something in the water was watching and waiting for her. Sophia had called her silly but Elena could see the same fear in Sophia’s eyes. When she tried to talk to her about it Sophia would just say something nasty and move away from her.

Elena realized that the mist that had always covered her prince was gone and she could actually look at the man standing before her. He was young but had a warrior’s bearing about him. It was obvious that he wanted to prove himself. His hair was dark and curly and matched the facial hair that was just starting to grow thicker. Elena found herself captivated by warm brown eyes.

“Hello,” she gave a shy smile then dipped her head slightly down and felt herself blushing.

“My name is Owain, My Lady.” He introduced himself. “Don’t be afraid, everything is going to be all right.”

“How can I see you clearly now?” she asked

“Emrys is about to solve the mystery and bring Camelot back to the right path.”

This intrigued and scared Elena. The thought of being caught and not dancing anymore scared her but the idea of not having to sneak out anymore brought happiness to her heart. “What has taken so long for anyone to find out? We were told that we should continue and not give up or help anyone who we find…interesting.” She blushed at that last statement.

Owain just smiled at her and told her what he knew. “Everything takes time. If anyone had solved the mystery earlier then Camelot would still be suspicious of everything and everyone. It would fall in a few years and never reach its potential. Magic needs to be restored for it to continue to survive.”

“Why” Elena asked; intrigue outweighing fear.

“I don’t know,” Owain laughed, “I don’t have magic and I don’t understand how this destiny is supposed to work.” He grabbed her hands and brought them up to his lips and gave them a quick kiss and her a bright smile. “Mordred could answer that.” At her questioning gaze he went on to explain as best as he could. “He is Princess Kara’s prince and Emrys’ Lieutenant in his little magic… _army_.”

“Army?!” Suddenly she was scared. “Do you mean there is going to be an…invasion?”

“What? No. No Emrys has followers because he is considered the most powerful warlock to ever walk the Earth. He is destined for great things. Many great things.” Owain was quick to answer. It must have satisfied her because she smiled and looked to the approaching enchanted island.

~0o0~

All of the boats were getting ready to dock at the enchanted island and the youngest princess, Nimueh, just started small talk with her prince. Like her sisters, she too just noticed that her prince was no longer shrouded in mist but was fully visible to her. After noticing this; typical of her age, she launched into a barrage of questions that her poor prince didn’t even have a chance to answer in the order she asked them.

The prince held up his hands in surrender and laughed. “Hold on, take a breath. My Lady, my name is Galahad.”

“Wow, that is a beautiful name. Are we to be married soon?” Nimueh said guilelessly.

Galahad blushed furiously and stammered his answered, “Your Highness, our present time will be coming to an end for a while.” He was quick to continue at her cry of distress, “You and I belong in the future. We still have a couple of years before our time comes into being.” That seemed to calm her a bit and he smiled his brightest smile at her. Then he waved his hands toward the shoreline of the enchanted island.

 

When all of the boats had landed and the princesses were on land everyone could see all but one prince. Morgana’s prince was still shrouded in mist and he stood off from the rest of the group. Mordred walked up to Morgana and spoke words of encouragements to her.

“Soon, My Lady, your prince shall show himself. He is with you in spirit even though he is finishing up with things that need to be done.”

Morgana flashed him a grateful smile and went over to where her prince was. Everyone was intrigued by Mordred’s words. They were starting to feel hope that things were about to change for the better and whoever Morgana’s prince is; he is going to play a part in it.

The enchantment settled over them and they all began to dance and dance. They must have been dancing for a couple of hours when Mordred heard a voice in his head, “ _Mordred_!” it demanded.

“ _Emrys_?” Mordred questioned the voice.

“ _You need to get the princesses back to their Tower Chamber immediately! Go now_!” The voice urged.

“Everyone,” Mordred called urgently. “Please we need to get you back to your Tower Chamber immediately.”

All the princesses gathered around Mordred and he made them form a circle. “Ladies Esmeralda, Morgause, Morgana and Nimueh please space yourself among your sisters. Good, now everyone grab hands.” When everyone was holding hands Mordred grabbed to the left to capture Kara’s hand and on the right he grabbed Vivianne’s. “Now everyone concentrate and think about your Tower Chamber in the castle. Ladies Esmeralda, Morgause, Morgana and Nimueh please repeat these words with me; ‘ _Fynd â ni adref’_ *.’ They all did as they asked and when the words ‘ _Fynd â ni adref_ ’ were recited, all the princesses and Mordred found themselves transported to the Tower Chamber in their castle in Camelot.

~0o0~

Meanwhile back at the castle; Uther discovered that some of the challengers to the princess mystery were not executed like he was lead to believe. He was furious. Uther could not believe that not only was he lied to by his _daughters_ but a whole slew of people were in on the deception. His immediate reaction was to execute the lot of them but Ygraine used logic and patience to get him calmed down. She told him that he could use this to his advantage and make the girls talk or threaten to execute those that helped them with their scheme. Uther agreed to this plan.

Uther also had another plan. He headed up to the princesses’ tower without a word of warning to anyone. On the way there a guard informed him that he had another visitor. Uther grunted his acknowledgement but kept on going.

When reached the tower and marched over to the princesses’ chamber, he burst in without preamble. Ten shocked princesses jumped from their beds with their night cloths twisted about them. Little did Uther know that Isolde’s bed was occupied by Mordred, who was using a glamor spell to look like Isolde. Uther didn’t look at her bed though; he looked accusingly at the princesses that stared at him.

“I have an announcement,” He said imperiously, “In one week’s time, when all the extra guards have been trained and a few of the knights return from the boarders, you will all be staying in your own chambers.” He put his hand up at their gasps of surprise. “Each of you will have at least six guards to make sure you stay put and don’t leave your chambers. Your meals will be served to you as well. You are no longer to communicate with each other or other people in the castle.” Uther didn’t even bother to stay to listen to their protests; he turned on his heels and left the room.

The next day in the throne room, where everyone was gathered, the king was approached by a young man who was slight in size and pale in appearance.

“Speak,” Uther demanded.

“I come to solve the mystery of the princesses.” He said bravely.

Uther did not like the fact that this boy, this slight being who looked to be as weak as a new born kitten had spoken to him about the challenge without fear. Without fear but loaded in confidence. All the others might have had hope in their voices to the challenges but this boy had an overbearing amount of confidence that really set Uther off.

Thinking to take him down a peg or two, Uther spoke in a condescending voice, “Well, come on boy! Give us your name.”

The lad looked Uther straight in the eye and said in a commanding voice without any trepidation, “I. Am. Emrys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Take us home-----Fynd â ni adref (Welsh translation)


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Emrys succeed where everyone else failed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are from IM Translator.net; usually in Welsh.

Chapter 10

 

_“I. Am. Emrys”_

Those words spoken by the slightly built, tall lanky boy with the black hair and pale skin made the princesses’ breath stop for at least a minute. Uther just scoffed. The name had no meaning to him. He didn’t know that his daughters were told of the day that this man; this Emrys- was going to help break them free of the imprisonment that they endured for several years.

Uther just stared down at the impudent pup and sneered. He decided to knock the boy’s confidence down a notch or two. After all, he had devised a new plan after finding out that many of the men that were supposed to have been executed after failing to find out the princesses’ secret.

“You know you have three days to find out the secret or else you will be executed on the third day of failure.” At the youth’s blank look at him Uther decided to give him the rest of the details; information he had yet to share with his daughters. “Upon failure on the third day a guard will immediately take you to the courtyard and place you on the block and remove your head.” Everyone in the throne room gasped. “No more of my daughters sneaking the failed men out before meeting their just punishment.”

“Just?” Emrys questioned. “Where does justice enter? There has been nothing _just_ about this whole situation for years. But I will comply with the agreement.” The youth bowed and scraped to the king and left the throne room.

Of course Uther was fuming over his impudence but in three days the boy would be executed so he felt no need to fret.

It was a while after breakfast that Morgana caught up with Emrys in the side garden. When she approached he turn to look at her and gave her a bright smile. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. He was beautiful. Dark black hair, dark blue eyes and pale porcelain skin with a tall skinny frame made Morgana very possessive of him. They were similar in looks and both possessed something that Uther banned under penalty of death. Of course her sisters all thought he was beautiful but knew he was somehow connected to Morgana.

“Emrys…” Morgana began.

“Merlin.” He corrected.

“What?” she said in confusion.

“My name is, Merlin.” His cheeks rose up in a silent smile showing off deep dimples. At her continued look of confusion he laughed. “I was being a little dramatic.”

“So you’re not Emrys?” she was getting ready to leave him.

“Oh, I’m Emrys. I’m actually known by many names and Emrys is the name the druids call me. I am _the_ Emrys of their prophecies. But to my mother I’m just Merlin. The name she gave me.” He flashed her a brilliant smile after that statement and Morgana found herself blushing.

The found themselves very close to each other and Morgana was feeling a bit unnerved. She always controlled situations like this at court. All the flirting and teasing and sending away disappointed suitors was what she lived for; before Uther started to lose his mind. Merlin touched her hand tentatively; she smiled back at him.

“I wish I could tell you…” she started.

Merlin just smiled at her more and interrupted her, “Morgana, it will work out, trust me.”

“Will you still be there tonight? Can you be in two places at once? I recognize you…from the boat. I can feel and recognize your power, your m…”

“Morgana,” he placed his finger over her lips. “I am but mist and shadows anywhere I need to be. Don’t fret, I keep telling you that everything is going to work out. Trust me. Just keep doing what you have always done. ”

She nodded at him and then felt the need to apologize again. “I want to apologize by the way Uther treated you. When this all started the new suitors were thrown banquets and entertainment and now he barely acknowledges the men he has condemned to death. My sister’s and I fear if he finds our… _magic,_ ” she lowered her voice for the last word, “we’ll be the ones on the executioner’s block.”

“My lady, the prophecy said that with my help, Arthur will bring magic back to the land.” At Morgana’s scoff he smiled but continues, “It’s true. Arthur will be the greatest king this kingdom has ever known.” The absolute certainty and faith in Merlin’s voice calmed Morgana and gave her new hope. She still thought that her brother was an idiot; but if Merlin believed in him, she should too.

The two walked throughout the garden oblivious to anyone but each other. They didn’t see the tall blond man looking at them with concern. His face had a thoughtful look to it while his eyes never left Merlin.

~o0o~

It was awhile past the evening meal when Uther dismissed his daughter’s to their Tower Chamber. He was beginning to get cruel with his attitude when he informed them to enjoy these last days together because they were not going to last. The majority of the knights had returned to Camelot and shortly after this next execution they would all be separated in their own chambers and have no communication with each other. The mad king went on his merry way-sinking deeper into his little world of madness; completely losing his way on how all of this started. _(a/n: autocorrect won’t let me write my own sentence here. It also refuses to be disabled.)_

Merlin was in the ante-chamber in the tower. He sat on the edge of the hard bed looking at the jug of wine that Morgana had brought him. The goblet that it was poured into was now half empty. Nobody had seen him ‘evaporate’ the other half while he pretended to drink it. After making it look like he drank half the goblet of wine, Merlin bade the princesses good night and lay on the bed pretending to go to sleep. As he did he thought back to the time a few weeks ago when he found the old woman that he was looking for.

~o0o~

Merlin had been walking a great distance for many days before he came upon the tree hovel that housed the old woman he had been looking for. The old crone –Mary- was said to have all the answers to any question… _for a price_. So Merlin decided to seek her out for the answers to the mystery of the dancing princesses. He brought some herbs that he obtained when he sneaked across the Camelot borders a while back. These particular herbs were plentiful in Camelot but barely grew outside of her borders. The herbs were used for all kinds of potions and medicines so he decided to grab a few varieties for trade. He also brought a special item from the mystical realm that the princesses visit; an emerald encrusted, gold bowl- magically powerful for any potion that might be made.

When he was outside the tree trunk hovel he heard a voice calling him, “Emrys, you came. Come on in boy, I don’t bite.” Merlin stepped in cautiously amid her cackling laughter.

Once inside he bowed to her respectively, “Mistress Mary, thank you for seeing me.”

“This day has been prophesied for many years. Tell me what you seek.” Shouldn’t she already know? His look must have voiced his question because she gave an un-lady like snort and retorted, “It has to be voiced, Boy!”

“Sorry,” he said contritely. “I wish to seek the answer to the Mystery of the Princesses. Can you help me?”

She nodded and then waved her hand this way indicating payment. He gave her the vast bundle of herbs and waited expectantly for her to inspect them. Mary grunted her approval of the payment and broke of a sprig from one of the flowers. She went to a glass that held a clear liquid; put the sprig into it, chanted a spell and watched the liquid turn red. She then turn to Merlin and gave her answer.

“Emrys,” said the old woman, “the task is not very challenging: do not drink any of the wine that one of the princesses will bring to you in the evening; and as soon as she leaves you pretend to be fast asleep.”

“That’s it?” it seemed so simple that Merlin couldn’t believe that nobody else had thought of that. “How does the answer come to me then?”

“You will have to follow them when they leave, of course.”

“What? How? Their sister Esmeralda is still very much around and she guides and protects her sisters.”

“For a price I can give you something to hide your appearance.” She schemed. She planned on asking the Great Emrys for his soul in exchange for the gift. She would become all powerful with Emrys’ soul at her command and she was even planning on how to topple Uther’s reign but Emrys’ voice interrupted her thinking.

“I’ve brought you a massive amount of rare herbs.” His arm waved at the bundle on her table.

“Yes but this item is worth great wealth and to give this up, great wealth in return is needed.” There was a calculating gleam in her eyes as she turned to him, “How much is your soul worth?” But when she looked into his hands and seen the emerald encrusted gold bowl, her question died on her lips. She reached for the bowl but he pulled it back just a little. The small secret smile on his lips told her that he knew a bargain had been struck.

Old Mary indicated that he won this battle of the wits and then she gave him a cloak, and said, “As soon as you put that on you will become invisible; you will then be able to follow the princesses wherever they go.”

Merlin left the old woman’s hovel and put his plan into action.

~o0o~

Merlin was brought out of his musings by whispering going on outside of his door. “Is he a sleep?” one young voice asked. “Yes, be quiet or you’ll wake him?” an older voice hissed.

They started to sneak out of the castle when they felt confident that he was a sleep. Merlin quickly grabbed the enchanted cloak Old Mary gave him and he put it on and turned invisible. He followed them out of the castle and to the river where the boats landed. He followed Morgana on her boat and took in the sight of the mist figure that piloted the boat to the enchanted island.

When the princesses left the boat to dance, Merlin also left the boat. He watched them dance the night away while he made plans to end this kingdom’s nightmare.

The next afternoon after lunch had been served and cleared away; Merlin strolled through the castle and found himself standing on the turrets that overlooked the training grounds. He was taking in the scene before him and started to wonder where Camelot’s mightiest warrior; the crown prince was at. The sun was warm and so was the light breeze as it floated through his hair. A bird was sitting on a statue chirping at Merlin and he spoke back to it like he expected an answer. He heard footsteps come up behind him but instead of Morgana coming to talk to him it was Prince Arthur.

“Why don’t you use magic to get to answer you?” He said cagily. He stared at Merlin knowingly. “They are just doing warm-up practices and maneuvers; so don’t think your witnessing any of Camelot’s secret fighting moves.” At the curious glance Merlin threw his way, Arthur gave him more information. “I recognize you from Bayard’s kingdom. You’re a friend of one of his sons; you're the mischievous magic user that likes to cause trouble.”

“Nah, trouble just likes to find me.” He said cheekily. “Those sea serpents were just as much as Lancelot’s fault as they were mine. He knows I can’t hold my ale.” At Arthur’s questioning looks Merlin sheepishly continued, “Ooh,” he said quietly, “Haven’t heard about that, have you?”

Arthur shakes his head almost imperceptibly.

“It doesn’t really matter. Lancelot is a younger son and his whole family would have to die before he could think of taking the throne; unless he decided to seize it.” Merlin laughed to himself and then gave Arthur a look worthy of all the gossipy biddies in Camelot. “Lancelot is unfailingly honorable, righteous and so damn pure that any thought of him trying to force his way to being king is beyond laughable. It would be like this butterfly storming in and taking over a hornet’s nest.” At those words Merlin produced a small purple butterfly and let it lose. He then mockingly gave Arthur a bow so deep that it brought Merlin’s chin nearly to the stone floor.

“Stop this nonsense, Merlin.” Arthur commanded. He was a little unnerved at the production of the butterfly and maybe (although never to be admitted) fearful that this magician could defeat him and Arthur could not do a thing about it. “We have to talk,”

“Well then, Arthur, speak your mind. I never took you for the shy type.” Merlin said with his lips curling up into a smile.

“I haven’t told my father, yet, that you were a magic user, Merlin.” Arthur said quietly. “Like I said, I recognized you from Mercia. Why come to a kingdom where using magic is banned?”

The look on Arthur’s face was enough to make the smile on Merlin’s face even brighter. “To find out the mystery of the princesses, of course.”

“Magic and its wielders are evil. No good can come out of the use of magic.” Arthur’s tone reflected Uther’s perfectly.

“Magic is a tool just like any other weapon,” Merlin defended. “It depends on the user as to how the magic is used.”

Arthur scoffed, “Magic killed my sister and my two brother-in-laws when they were avenging her…”

“Yes,” Merlin interrupted, “yes and the same prince that used magic on your sister killed a Mercian knight with just a sword after-said-knight killed the King and Queen of Trigore with just a sword.”

“But…” Arthur tried to break in. Merlin wouldn’t let him.”

“Swords, lances, and maces and the like, killed more people in the war than sorcery.” Merlin put his hands in the air to stop Arthur from trying to interrupt again. “And you! The brave little warrior,” Merlin said stepping up close to Arthur and put a finger to his chest and gave him a little poke, “you marched on Trigore with deadly accuracy with your mace; a swinging metal ball with spikes. Tell me Prince,” Merlin’s voice was deceptively soft, “how many people did you kill marching along the way to Trigore?”

Arthur was dumbfounded. He never looked at it like that. The pain and loss of the family’s tragic losses ruled his heart and mind. It was simpler to let Uther’s prejudices take over and rule his heart and mind than to think and work through the pain.

“Uther is without reason,” Merlin had picked up on Arthur’s train of thought. He stopped his protest and continued. “There is no coming back from this. This has been going on too long and the people have lost faith in him. It’s time for a change. You may have to become king.”

“I won’t betray my father like that.” But in his heart, Arthur knew Merlin spoke the truth.

“You will be keeping him alive, not betraying him. Arthur, you are going to be the greatest king that Camelot has ever known.” Merlin gave him another brilliant smile and clapped him on the shoulder, “time to lock up the princesses and me to discover the big mystery.”

“It was nice knowing you.” Arthur said as they walked into the castle. Each walked in different directions; with different purposes in mind. Arthur couldn’t stop thinking what Merlin had said about him being king.

~o0o~

When the princesses left the castle Merlin followed them again in the invisible cloak. This time he road on Kara’s boat. He gave Mordred encouragement to keep Kara from trying to kill Uther. They talked about other things that needed to be done. And when they reached the island he even let himself ‘blend’ with his mist form so he could dance with Morgana. He was anticipating the day when he could hold her close for real and never have to let her go.

Merlin figured out that when the princesses left through the secret passage that they entered an enchanted land; a place where your mist form could exist when you were in the ‘real’ world. The enchanted island was a place of pure beauty and it was that beauty that could keep away the cold reality of their existence until Uther stepped down as king. His madness infected the beauty of Camelot and Arthur had to hurry and rule before there would be no turning point for Camelot to return too. She was losing allies fast and would soon fall. And this place of beauty would no longer exist. For no one.

One the third night after Morgana brought him his wine and he pretended to drink it; she kissed him. It was fast and clumsy but she wanted to remember him by when the nights started to get really lonely. She cried because as hard as they tried the couldn’t stop the dancing or give him any answers.

Merlin, for his part, had to try really hard and not give away his secret. So he pretended to get really tired and lay on the bed and pretended to fall asleep. He then put on the cloak and followed them again to the enchanted island.

The next morning he was brought before Uther; before breakfast was served. No point in feeding someone who was about to executed. Uther made sure that all the princesses and Prince Arthur was there to witness this sentencing. Nobody made a fool out of Uther Pendragon. Nobody!

“Well boy!?” Uther’s voice boomed with malice and disdain, “do you have an answer?”

Merlin raised head and looked Uther straight in the eyes. Although his lips were together, his cheek bones rose slightly; indicating that he was smiling. He scoffed at Uther and said, “I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t intend on a cliff-hanger but this chapter was turning into a monster. The next chapter will be the epilogue.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emrys reveals the mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Merlin or the Brother’s Grimm’s 12 Dancing Princesses.   
> Translations are from IM Translator.net; usually in Welsh.

Chapter 11

 

The Epilogue

_The guards surrounded Merlin and were ready to grab him when Uther gave the word. Merlin raised his head and looked the king straight in the eye._ _Although his lips were together, his cheek bones rose slightly; indicating that he was smiling. He scoffed at Uther and said, “I do.”_

His confidence enraged the king and Uther couldn’t wait to witness this execution personally. He made sure that the chopping block was ready and that everyone in and around the castle and the lower towns knew of the event that was going to take place.

Uther looked over to the side of the throne room where several of his knights were standing behind his daughters. After this impudent pup failed and was brought out for his execution, the knights would take his daughters to individual chambers where they would no longer have contact with each other. Uther was putting his iron fist down. No more mister nice guy. You will follow the order of his rule or suffer the consequences.

Arthur stared upon the young man standing in front of Uther staunchly facing his judgment. Of all the men that came in front of the king and had failed to answer or solve the mystery; this man’s death will affect Arthur the most. There was something about him that he couldn’t put his finger on. After two consecutive days of talking to the young man, he grew to like him; despite the fact that he was a magic user. For one so young, he showed great wisdom and shared with Arthur some of the reasons he needed to take over ruling the kingdom. Arthur thought back to the conversation he had yesterday with Merlin before the evening meal:

~o0o~

Arthur asked for a moment to speak with Merlin and waited until Morgana left before he started speaking. “Merlin,” he began.

“How may I help you, My Lord?” Merlin looked the epitome of respect; until one spotted the mischievous smile on his face.

Arthur looked on balefully and continued to speak, “You know that even if you find out what the mystery is, my father will still execute you for having magic. So I’m just saying that if you do know the answer; you need to stop using magic or you will still die.”

“I can’t stop using magic, Arthur. I am not just the son of my father; I am a child of the earth and air. I am the very essence of Nature.” He told him. Arthur scoffed and Merlin continued, “Arthur, your father is fallen deeper into madness. You see this; I can tell that you don’t agree with how he is handling things. His actions are so far from what he intended when he started that his only purpose now is: how he can control the people around him. I know you can see this and only you can stop this.”

“I don’t know how without a full scale rebellion against him.” Arthur admitted.

“You can convince him, Arthur. He still loves for being his son and respects you for being a strong Regent when he needs you.” When Arthur lowered his head and gave it a small shake, Merlin placed his hands on his shoulders and continued, “You will have the full support of your mother, family, most of the council and most of the citizens of Camelot.”

Merlin decided he needed to give Arthur the information that his parents obviously didn’t give him. “What do know of you and your sisters’ birth?”

Arthur had a mystified look on his face. He didn’t really see where this question was going. “My parents were married many years before they could have children.”

“And?” Merlin prompted. “Why did she start having children all-of-the-sudden, later in life? A lot of children; multiple births, in fact.”

“It just started to happen, as these do sometimes in life?” he questioned.

“Magic, Arthur.” At the prince’s sudden breath, Merlin hurried on with his tale before Arthur could sulk away. “Arthur, your father contacted the High Priestess, Nimueh to help your mother conceive. Where do you think your youngest sister got her name from?” When Arthur tried to deny this Merlin interrupted him. “Yes, Arthur. Not only is that the truth but some of your sisters have magic.”

“What!?” he shouted. “Who, which ones?”

“I will let them tell you that for themselves.” Merlin was determined to tell Arthur the things he needed to know and he refused to be distracted by the prince trying to take over the conversation. “Arthur, if your father found out he would kill them without a second thought.” Merlin put his hands on Arthur’s shoulders and spoke in a lower, softer tone, “Arthur, because of the circumstances of your birth…your children could come to possess some kind of magic. You need to keep them safe if they show any signs of …”

Arthur didn’t like that news at all. In the madness that Uther was now suffering; he probably wouldn’t hesitate to execute his sisters or children. He needed to push those thoughts aside for now because he needed to ask Merlin a very important question. Arthur interrupted the young warlock.

“If you don’t seek to take over Camelot, why are you here?” Arthur was unconscientiously holding his breath. “Why challenge the king and take on the task of answering the mysteries of where the princesses go and what they do?”

“I heard that the princesses are very beautiful. Who wouldn’t want to marry one of your many sisters if given half the chance” He answered with a knowing smile. “I plan on finding the answer and then…”

“Then…?” Arthur prompted.

“Then you and I will bring about the Golden Age of Albion.” At Arthur’s Questioning look Merlin continued, “There is a prophecy about the two of us working together. You are going to bring the five kingdoms together and be the greatest king ever known.” Merlin smirked at Arthur's look of disbelief. “You’re lucky to have me. If Prince Cedric had figured out the mystery, he would have killed Uther and eventually your family. If he picked either Sophia or Kara, they would have helped him kill Uther. That was something that Arthur believed whole-heartedly.

Merlin looked over Arthur’s shoulders and then back at Arthur’s face. “Arthur, I want you to turn around slowly and don’t be frightened by what you see. This will confirm everything I said.”

Arthur turned and gasped. By a flowering tree was the ghostly figure of his sister Esmeralda. She was smiling at him and extended her hand. “Arthur,” She said in an ethereal voice. “Don’t be afraid. It’s me. What Merlin told you is the truth. But for any of this to happen, you have to get Uther to step down or have him removed as king. Please,” she pleaded. “It’s for the safety of our family; your children. Other kingdoms are starting to whisper war and Camelot will not win such a conflict. Her allies, especially Mercia, will go against her. They will not follow or ally themselves to a mad king.”

Arthur was concerned about the threat of war with Mercia, Camelot’s once strongest ally. War was on the brink with Lot’s kingdom and many others because of Uther’s reign of terror. Merlin had a point when he told Arthur that, as regent, he needed to rule in Uther’s place before another devastating war broke out. He would not let Camelot fall. He nodded to his sister. Then he couldn’t resist the urge to talk to her.

They spoke of many things. She said that she was sorry that she hadn’t spoken to him yet but did see his children and spent many hours just watching them and playing with them. Arthur told her that the children spoke of an angel that would play with them. He was happy to talk to her but sad that it had to end and when he said goodbye, she vanished.

Arthur looked around the garden and didn’t see Merlin. He had left to let Arthur talk to his sister’s ghost in private. Arthur appreciated Merlin’s thoughtfulness. He could talk to his sister without pressure or interruptions. Arthur decided that they were right. He decided to go to the council and force an emergency meeting. But first he needed to speak to his mother and then his wife.

~o0o~

Arthur didn’t know how he would do it; but he would make sure that there would be no execution and that this was the last time that anyone would try to find out the big mystery. The kingdom’s council agreed with Arthur and vowed to help him if he really intended to take over Camelot. Of course those that were still loyal to Uther were very few and knew when to keep their mouths shut.

“Well, Boy!” Uther demanded. His harsh tones brought Arthur out of his reverie. “This is your last chance. Do you have your answer?” The guards were positioned around the young man ready to grab him and Uther’s face held an ugly smile.

“I said yes.” Merlin said with certainty. The gathering crowed gave a gasp of surprise. No one had ever spoken with so much confidence and they usually started with an ‘I think’ and it went down-hill from there. “Your Majesty, I have the answers you seek.”

The princesses all looked startled. How could he know when no one else could figure out the answer? Although Morgana felt an immediate connection with Merlin when she met him and felt the power of Emrys; her sisters and many at Court only saw a young, albeit sweet, bumbling man that was to naïve to know that this was going to end badly.

“How long did it take for you to figure out this ‘mystery’?” Uther asked. He was going to enjoy this last minute pleading; unlike the bored feeling he experienced with some of the other men.

Merlin had his bowed slightly in an apparent show of respect. Uther could not see the condescending smile directed towards him on Merlin’s face “I discovered the answer on the first day, Sire,” the audience just gasped.

Uther’s gave a look of disbelief, “the first day and you didn’t say anything? You expect me to believe that? Why didn’t you say anything before now; right before you were to be executed?”

“I needed to make sure what I saw was accurate,” was Merlin’s simple tone.

“Well, tell us how,” Uther swept his arm in a half circle to indicate that the people were waiting.

“I simply followed them, Your Majesty.” The princesses were stunned; no one ever followed them because the drugged wine put them in a deep sleep. “I pretended to sleep and followed them out of the castle. There was an enchanted doorway that only opened when the princesses danced a certain way. They made their way to boats that took them to a special island were they could relax and have fun.”

Uther slammed his fist on the arm of his throne and yelled, “NO ONE has fun in my kingdom!” this startled the court and the people in the audience and Arthur prepared for Uther’s next move. “GUARDS! Take this man away and have him executed at once!”

“STOP!” Commanded Arthur, “Guards, secure the king!” at first the guards were hesitant but they did as the prince ordered. “Uther Pendragon, under laws of this kingdom; checked over and reviewed several times by myself, members of the council and the Records Keeper- Geoffrey of Monmouth; you are declared unfit to rule. The evidence is there for all to see.” Quietly Arthur added, “I’m sorry, Father. It’s for the best of all.”

Uther was indignant and spluttering out his words of hate towards all, “You!” he pointed at Merlin, “you’ve enchanted everyone. This is sorcery, I tell you!” he shouted. The guards restrained him and Gaius poured a sleeping potion down the king’s throat so he would calm down and be led away peacefully.

Morgause walked up to her brother and put her hand on Arthur’s shoulder and addressed the people in the throne room. “Merlin is correct. That is how we left the castle and where we went. We needed an escape from our imprisonment from my father, the king.”

Morgause decided to add something else to her speech. She didn’t have any love for Uther- not after everything he had done- but she needed to make sure that the people would see Arthur in a different light and not judge him based on Uther’s madness.

“Uther built this kingdom to be strong and he led it the way he felt to keep it so. The cost of war, loss of loved ones and the betrayal by those that were supposed to keep them safe and trying to keep everyone else safe and keep the kingdom out of other wars has driven him into madness. He was only doing what he felt was needed to be done but he was wrong. Arthur will take over and redirect the kingdom to where it should be.”

Arthur looked across the people and then to Merlin and spoke to him in the regal voice of leadership, “Merlin Emrys,” several people in the audience gasped at the name- druids in hiding- _the_ Emrys discovered the secret. “You have discovered the mystery of the princesses and by decree; will have your choice of bride among them. This decree by the former leader of Camelot, Uther Pendragon, shall be upheld. Do you wish to choose?”

Merlin merely nodded his head and turned to where the princesses were standing and gave a bright, big smile. “I choose the Princess Morgana Pendragon! If she’ll have me.”

“YES!” Morgana screamed.

“What!? Are you serious? Surely you could do better?” Arthur protested out loud. Merlin snapped his attention back to Arthur and all of Arthur’s sisters shot him looks with daggers in their eyes. He gave a slight cough, “I mean- excellent choice. Congratulations; the wedding will be held in five days hence.”

Arthur noticed someone at the wedding that he hadn’t seen in the longest time; his twin Isolde and she brought with her, her husband Tristan. He welcomed them back to Camelot along with the others saved by the princesses. In the following years to come, Arthur started to make great changes to Camelot.

Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Owain, Mordred, and Gallahad-when he became of age- joined Tristan and became knights; in Arthur’s new concept called ‘The Round Table’. Arthur was no fool, even though Mordred was his knight; he was still more loyal to Merlin and still acted as his ‘lieutenant’ when he needed to. Merlin himself became a part of Arthur’s court as Court Magical Advisor. Merlin thought that the titles: Court Sorcerer or Court Mage were too redundant.

After Morgause married Cenred, they went back to Lot’s kingdom were Cenred eventually became the king. Gwaine was invited back to the kingdom (after apparently being exiled by his grandfather, King Lot, for too much drinking and carousing) but he said that being a noble was not for him. Merlin reminded him that being knighted and married to Princess Vivianne made him a noble. Gwaine decided then that being a noble couldn’t be all that bad.

Even though Gilli was married to Sophia and Daegal to Sefa; both men were skilled with healing and became Gaius’ physician apprentices because he was getting on in years. They both had a magical healing touch that kept Camelot’s knights and people healthy.

Uther spent most of his time in his quarters with Ygraine or in the gardens. Although not completely recovered- that time would never come- his moods and health were helped along with a special blend of herbs that Gaius prepared. If, at time they were not enough, then Gaius brewed a really strong sleeping potion that would help Uther get past the darker times. Arthur still asked for Uther’s advice on small issues and Uther was willing to help. He held no resentment to Arthur. When Uther was in a clearer state of mind, he realized what harm he was doing and he was proud that his son knew when to take charge.

Arthur stood on the turrets and looked around the kingdom as far as he see and he was happy with what he saw. Camelot was thriving. Her people were thriving and happy. Arthur’s children and nieces and nephews were thriving and he realized that Merlin had been right. He hated it when Merlin was right.

Merlin walked up behind Arthur knew what he was thinking. He always seemed to know what Arthur was thinking. “Is this where I tell you ‘I told you so’?” he asked cheekily.

“If you do, I’ll throw you in the stocks for a week.” Arthur threatened.

“Yeah, right,” Merlin scoffed, “like I couldn’t get out of those or make the rotting fruit rebound to hit you instead.”

“Fine,” Arthur conceded, “I’ll just tell Morgana that you let Little Gorlois play with explosive potions in your magical lab.” Arthur smirked at the look of panic in Merlin’s face.

“You wouldn’t!” The fear in Merlin’s eyes and voice were priceless.

Merlin is so powerful- he is said to be the most powerful warlock to ever walk the Earth- that he could literally bring down a kingdom with his bare hands and a whisper in his voice. But he was still afraid of his wife, Morgana. The king just smiled triumphantly, knowing that ‘I told you so’ would never cross the warlock’s lips.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time reading this.


End file.
